Just Live
by MistressNashya
Summary: It's the last summer before college. Sora, Riku, Kairi and the gang are ready to let loose and just enjoy life before they are forced to grow up forever. Sora has something to tell Riku but he's running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Yaoi, real life issues, drugs, violence, don't like it, don't read.

****

Just Live-

Chapter 1

I dream of going to far away places looking for adventure. I let my mind wander, drift away, to the vivid images in my head, to those fantasy places of fairy tales. Those warm places with crystal clear turquoise water and powder pink skies. Those feelings linger long after I open my eyes to blinding light of morning and my poster covered walls. It's just the wishful thinking of a childhood long past. Those adventures with pirates, mermaids, heroic warriors and dragons. My adventure is only just beginning, it's a fairy tale called life. Here I sit staring at the calendar, starting at that red circle, that 2 digit number and that month in the fall. Just 3 months more to enjoy my youth, to run wild, to steal candy bars, and cause chaos at the mall. Just 3 months to confess a love I know could end in ruin. Just three months to decide what I want to do with the rest of my life.

It's summer break.

90 days, 14 hours, 5 minutes, and 20 seconds before college.

90 days to get my shit together.

90 days... to go on and adventure.

"I'm bored..."

It was one of those days. When the sun beams down on your back, making your skin prick up and sting like ants were biting it. No matter how many times you rubbed your flesh it still hurt.

"Aren't you guys bored?"

There was a semi nice breeze blowing, picking up the scent of fresh clean ocean water and salt. It made your lungs expand and deflate and you kept taking lots of deep inhales and exhales. Like you can't breath. Makes your head spin from too much oxygen.

"Guys...?"

There's that one friend that annoys the hell outta everyone but makes you all laugh. They keep nagging but you're too tired to tell them to shut the fuck up.

Just like everyone else.

"Seriously guys... we need to find something to do..."

"Tidus, man... Shut the fuck up."

Sora looked up at the sound of his best friends voice, a tired and lazy smile spread across his lips. He knew it was coming, if not from him, then from Riku. Tidus sighed and ran a hand through his fashionably stylish blonde hair.

"I was just saying..." Tidus groaned. Of course he didn't get mad at Riku for his rude plea for silence. This was how they always talked.

"It's too hot to do anything." It was a girls voice this time.

Sora turned to the petite and pretty red head that had come to be like a sister to him. Kairi was sprawled across the couch, her cute baby white baby tee was pulled up to expose her pale tummy and her frilled lavender shorts were pulled up her thighs to allow more cool air to hit her skin. Sora could see the hem of her pink underwear. She opened her blue eyes and stared around blankly before she propped her legs up on the arm rest and wiggled her bare toes . Selphie was laying next to her, khaki shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt hanging loosely on her tiny body. Her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling slowly. She was probably asleep.

"I agree ya..." Came a mumble from the floor.

Wakka was resting on his stomach on top of the cool sheets Riku's mom had lain out for them to chill on. His rainforest green shirt was also pulled up to allow his back to be exposed to the air, gray shorts bunched up at his thighs. Sora let his eyes travel over his friend and noted Wakka was quite fit. But of course, he _was_ only the captain of the Blitz Ball Team. He looked so bulky it was hard to believe all of that muscle was under there.

Riku shifted, his head near Sora's left leg. Looking down at his long life best friend Sora smiled. Riku was making these soft breathy noises in his throat as he rested with his eyes closed. He hadn't moved much since they'd all crashed at his place some odd hours ago. It was the first Monday of the first day of summer break and they didn't have shit to do.

"Fuck..." Riku mumbled and sat up abruptly. Everyone turned to look at him briefly, expecting him to say something to liven the dead atmosphere. He didn't and just took off his white tank top and tossed it over the back of the futon. Sora chuckled at that.

"I can't believe the AC decided to bitch out on us. Today of all days. It's like... fucking HELL out there." Riku groaned and ran a hand through his damp hair. A thin trickle of sweat made it's way down his forehead. Sora wiped it away with a towel he'd been using to blot off his own sweat.

"Eww. Quite putting your dirty body juice on me." Riku teased and wiped the spot near his temple again. Sora gagged at Riku's description.

"Relax, Riku. Your mom said the she'd bring back some fans remember?" Sora sighed and laid down where Riku was once resting. The spot was warm and damp. He grimaced. Riku glared down at him.

"Three! Three retardedly long, hellishly hot hours ago she said that and we're still sitting here roasting like holiday hams. And what good's a fan gonna do but blow **more** hot air?"

Sora shrugged, knowing Riku was right but not saying so. Riku rolled his eyes. He shifted then stood up to adjust his khaki shorts. They were already unbuttoned, exposing his navy blue boxers and extremely well sculpted tummy. A fair line of silver hair just below his navel made it's way down his into his boxers, disappearing into them. Sora watched Riku's back closely, drinking in how shiny his flushed skin was across his back and shoulders down to the delicate curve just above his hips. He felt his face grow hot from more then just the circulating summer heat.

__

It's a good thing I'm his best friend... looking at him like that... Sora thought slightly flustered.

"I'm this close to stripping." Riku said, making a small space between his index finger and thumb while running his free hand through his hair. He sounded so serious that Sora gasped silently and had to fiddle with his white shirt to clear his mind.

__

Please don't do that Riku... I'll embarrass myself...

"Yeah come on Riku, strip for us, take our minds off the heat!" Selphie suddenly piped in. Her tone was far too amused. Kairi looked back over the arm of the couch that her head rested on and eyed Riku. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked. Riku snickered.

"Nah, sorry girls, you just might burst into flame having set your eyes upon such perfection." Riku raised his hands over his head gracefully and rolled his hips seductively. He mimicked a hula dancer for a brief moment before his arms fell lamely to his sides.

"We're **trying** to _cool_ off remember."

Everyone laughed.

"Omigawd Riku you're so full of yourself." Kairi chirped and lazily swung her arm over the edge of the couch. She was reaching for her, probably warm now, bottle of name brand name water. Riku walked over and snatched it up, Kairi protested but it was too late. Riku was already pouring the clear contents over his head. Kairi glared bitterly up at the boy and he turned and spilled the rest of the water onto her. She leapt nearly six feet in the air and sputtered.

"OH you jackass!" She screeched through her giggles. Riku chuckled.

Selphie was getting up now, stretching her itty bitty body and mussing her hair. She walked lazily over to Wakka, her arms limp and dragging, and sat down on the floor. Wakka sat up then and started flipping the channel to see what was interesting on TV.

"Fuck..." Tidus groaned. He'd been quiet for a bit. The blonde stood from his perch on the stairs and adjusted his designer dusty gray t-shirt and overly expensive navy blue cargo shorts before coming down the three stairs. He headed for the kitchen.

"Hungry..." He mumbled. Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement and slowly dragged themselves into the kitchen behind him. All except Sora and Riku.

"This is bullshit." Riku hissed. Sora sat up, fixed his messy hair, and stared at his best friend. Riku had walked over to a small table by the front door and picked up the cordless phone.

"What is?" Sora mumbled blankly. He noted he felt really drained. Maybe he should eat something too.

"We don't have shit to do is what." Riku spat and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and walked back over to the living room.

"We're all 18, gorgeous, single, have some cash, but nowhere to go. I'm tired of hanging out at my place... _your_ place... All we ever do is hang out over our **_friends_** houses. Our lives are **so** lame." Riku had started cleaning up the area we'd made our camping site. He fluffed the pillows, folded up the sheet on the floor, turned off the TV, and pulled his shirt back on all in the time it took for whoever he called to pick up.

"Ma?" Riku said sharply. He was about to rant but then fell silent, his brow twitching slightly.

"Yeah." He said, voice calm.

"No." He mumbled.

"Okaaaay... So when are you... Mom it's like.. fucking 150 degrees over... Sorry... sigh Yes... We can... But dad... Okay. Bring some back okay. Really?..."

Sora watched the one sided exchange slightly amused. Riku was very expressive on the phone. Sora wondered what Riku's mother was saying because with each passing second Riku seemed to be getting happier.

"Are you _serious_? Dad said that... Why? It's a trick isn't it...?" Riku looked baffled. "grin Hell yea... I mean, 'heck' yes!"

Riku motioned to Sora with his free hand and mouthed a silent 'Yes!'. Sora started to smile.

"Okay, love you too. Thanks!" Riku hung up the phone. Sora stood up and went to him smiling but not sure why. "What'd she say?" He inquired, cocking his head.

Riku grinned and turned on him quickly. He was practically glowing and he gripped Sora's shoulders in excitement.

"Oh my fucking gawd! Dad said he'd let us stay at the hotel, for free, and we can stay 'til Wednesday!' Riku laughed and shook his head before releasing Sora's shoulders. Sora winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

__

Geez... whiplash...

"But I thought the hotel was being renovated..." Sora mentioned but he couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face. Riku shrugged.

"It's only the east wing of the building. He's said there's two suites open that they can't fill and they have a quota to cover tonight. So we can take the rooms."

Sora made a face. "How can we count... if we aren't paying?"

Riku shrugged, headed for the kitchen. "Hell if I know. I guess as long as people are in the rooms it doesn't matter." Riku stepped into the kitchen. "Guys, you won't fucking believe what mom just told me!"

Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all turned from the giant bowl of nacho chips and salsa they'd dived into and stared silently at Riku.

"Dad's got some rooms to fill at the hotel and he said we can take them! For three days! We get the pool, the buffet area, OH and the theater room is up there too!"

The others only blinked slowly as the new info sank in. They looked like they didn't believe it at first. Then Selphie started to 'woot' happily around, dancing, with chips in her mouth. Kairi looked shocked and Wakka just kept eating. Tidus walked over to Riku, one eyebrow raised and his mouth set into a firm line.

"Are you shit'en me man?" He said seriously. Riku folded his arms and shook his head once. A slight smirk on his lips.

"Happy now? Will you stop bitching like a nagging girlfriend?" Tidus frowned then grinned.

"Hell fuck yeah! I love you man!" Riku and Tidus did some kind of intricate and complicated hand shake that Sora still couldn't do. They chuckled before finishing with a slight hug, barely touching. But Riku decided to have a little fun and pull Tidus closer. Tidus yelped and stood awkwardly, limply, in Riku's sculpted bare arms.

"Yes, you **do** love me. You know..."

Riku ran a hand down Tidus's side and the boy tensed. Riku could barely hold in his laughter.

"...We only get two rooms. I mean, we could always put Sora and Wakka with the girls and take the other room for ourselves."

Everyone went silent. Watching the spectacle. Sora had to cover his mouth. Riku kept up his act with a straight face.

"Then you could really show me how **much** you _love_ me. I mean, with the way you were sucking on that popsicle earlier today. Made me so **_hard_**."

Riku breathed the last words huskily into Tidus's ear and took that moment to fully grab his firm little ass and push their bodies together. Tidus looked like he'd faint before he caught himself and leapt away.

"What the fuck man!" He cried. Riku licked his lips seductively and winked. Tidus gagged. "Jesus... get away from me with that gay shit!" Tidus groaned but his tone was playful."

Riku lost his composure then and burst into laughter. Kairi and Selphie looked like they'd faint. Wakka was still eating chips.

"Man if you could've seen giggle your face just now! Priceless!"

Riku shook his head and walked past Tidus, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. Tidus glared but his cheeks were slightly red. Riku headed for the fridge. Sora sighed, laughing softly. He was flustered again. Just watching Riku, do that, playing or not, sent a shiver up his spine and made him feel... ways he couldn't quite describe.

"That was HOT!" Selphie chirped to Kairi, her green eyes were wide.

"Wasn't that HOT?" she said to Wakka, cheeks slightly pink now. The boy just nodded.

"You guys are so HOT!" She added, blinking several times before she sucked in a breath, waving her hand in front of her lips.

"But **not** as hot as this salsa. Good lord...!" She ran to the sink and put her head under the faucet. The sound of water and deep gulps rang through the kitchen for a minute. Kairi nibbled on a chip and turned to look at Riku. Her hair was still damp from before and she flicked it out of her eyes.

"So... how's this supposed to work? We just go over?" Everyone but Selphie turned to look at Riku as he downed a whole bottle of ice cold water and tossed the empty container in the trash.

"Ma said we should come over around 5. So that should give all of your slow asses enough time to pack up for three days. Bring a swimsuit and such too. Meet back here and I'll drive us over."

Everyone nodded. It was silent for a few more minutes, save for the water still running and Selphie still drinking, before Tidus added.

"So your folks are letting us share rooms...? They aren't afraid of us trying to fuck?"

****

BANG

Everyone turned to Selphie at the sink as she lifted her head from under the faucet, wincing and rubbing at her head. "Shit..." She mumbled. Riku started to laugh really hard, he covered his mouth but couldn't stop. Selphie whined in pain and her eyes watered.

"It's not funny, Riku! Christ you are such a fucking prick." She whimpered and Kairi went to look at her injury. Sora glared at Riku and he calmed himself, still giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry Selph. Are... are you o...snicker kay?" Riku tried to sound sincere but he was still laughing inside.

"Kiss my ass!" Selphie snapped back and sat down at the table, still rubbing her head. Wakka looked up from the now empty corn chip bag and eyed Tidus.

"I don't know 'bout you man, but I'm not all that interested in fucking **you**." He smirked.

Tidus rolled his eyes and made a face. "I didn't... mean that... What I'm saying is..."

"Who'd **want** to do Kairi and Selphie?" Riku chirped, making a fake bitter expression as he looked towards the girls.

Kairi stuck out her tongue and Selphie just glared. Riku chuckled and walked over to Tidus. Sora had made himself comfortable at the kitchen table by Wakka, already dreading where this conversation was headed. He knew only close friends could joke about sleeping with each other like this and not take offense to it.

"Tidus, ma'man, only you would ask something so idiotic. Give my 'rents a bit more credit. They know where young and horny. Do you honestly think they'd let us sleep with the girls, ALL in the same room. I mean, Me, you, Wakka, alone with two hot chicks like them?"

Riku winked towards Selphie. He'd made his apology. Kairi blushed. Sora balked. "What about me!" Riku looked at his blue eyed friend and smirked.

"Come on Sora. We all know you're one of the girls. They could paint your nails, and do your hair, maybe even dress you up. I'm sure some pink lip gloss would look so cute on you."

Everyone giggled but Sora poked out his bottom lip. "Is that some round about way of you call me girly!" He snapped back. Riku shook his head, his expressions sincere.

"No, it's my way of **bluntly** calling you **gay**." Riku and Tidus howled in laughter and Kairi and Selphie just giggled behind their hands. Wakka was smirking.

Sora looked around in shock, his mouth working to say something but no words coming out. Riku walked over to the cinnamon haired boy and put his forehead against Sora's.

"Mmm, but I **like** you that way." He cooed and grinned before pulling away. Sora's face almost burst into flame.

"Give me a break..., again with the gay stuff..." Tidus groaned. Riku turned on him quickly, a glare on his face.

"Oh shut up bitch before I throw you down and rape you!" Tidus bristled but didn't say anything. Everyone laughed.

Sora took a minute to consider what Riku had whispered. Or rather, breathed huskily to him. Liked him **that **way? Was there something about himself that Sora didn't know yet? Was it common knowledge that he had no interest in girls? At least... that's how he felt. He liked girls well enough but never saw himself dating one. But then again he'd never seen himself dating a guy either. Did that mean he'd always imagined himself alone? And he was only 18. Imagine how'd he'd be when he got older.

But he did like someone. He could never... do anything about his crush though. Not without ruining something else very special.

"Babe, being introspective doesn't suit you." Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder and squeezed just slightly. Sora turned and glared at his friend but it fell flat due to the gentle way Riku was gazing down at him.

"Babe?" Sora pondered out loud, he tried to hide how nice Riku's hands felt on him. Riku nodded.

"Suits you... I guess. Don't want me calling you that?" Riku's mouth set into a firm line while he waited for Sora's response. Sora shook his head and made a content sigh.

"Nah. I kinda like it. Makes me feel...-"

"Fucking GAY! Stop it you guys, seriously. I'm starting to get worried." Tidus hissed and for all rights and purposes he sounded like he was for real. Riku looked up calmly and quietly at his friend and the mood in the room seemed to drop several levels.

__

Is it... suddenly very cold in here...? Or is that just me...? Sora laughed nervously.

"The way you say that..." Riku started. His tone was calm and extremely level but there was something bitter and dark brewing in his words. "...it's almost like you're trying to tell us something." Riku leaned his head onto Sora's and eyed Tidus with unblinking eyes. Tidus seemed to flinch

"What if we **were** gay, Tidus? Would you have a problem with that? I mean, you're a teeny bopper beach boy, fake tan, fake blonde hair, probably fake blue eyes, and you endorse in anything designer, practically breath and eat the shit. You're a walking stereo type... But I'm cool with that, cause you're a cool person."

Riku absently ran a hand through Sora's spiky locks. Sora felt his breath hitch.

"Oh my Jesus..."

"So if I _was_ gay. Theoretically speaking I mean. **Me**, Riku, being the nicest, coolest, sexiest person you'll ever meet. Would you stop being my friend? Would my sexual orientation fuck your whole perception up of me that much that you'd get sick being around me?"

Riku's eyes were cool and detached. Tidus looked taken aback.

"The way you throw around money makes me want to puke, considering how many poor people are in this world... But I don't bitch and moan, cause that's _just_ who **you** are and all."

Riku ran his hand down Sora's shoulder and gently started to stroke the bare skin just below his sleeve. No one could tell if he was acting anymore or not.

__

I'm going to faint... Ohmigod I think I'm going to faint.

"Tidus...?" Riku said sharply. Tidus looked up surprised. He looked like a cornered rat. His light blue eyes were wide and darted around the room from face to face of each of his friends, even Sora's, the cause of this conversation. But no help came. He was on his own.

"So pathetic." Riku straightened, his expression disappointed. "Jesus man... You really _are_ a homophobe. And here I thought things like that didn't bother you."

Tidus looked hurt but he still didn't reply. Riku grinned but it was completely devoid of any emotion.

"Ya know, you don't look all that **straight** yourself. I think people would classify you as _metro-sexual_. That's really close to gay if you didn't know. You probably spend more time in the bathroom making yourself up then all of the girls on the island combined."

__

That was so lame, Riku. Sora blinked.

"Fuck you man-" Tidus started, his voice shaking.

But it got the desired effect. Sora was shocked to say the least.

"See, there ya go **being** gay, Tidus! Make up your fucking mind!" Riku snapped, cutting Tidus off.

Everyone in the room jumped. Sora had to turn to look at his friend now. Unsure of whether he was just messing with Tidus now or not. The expression on Riku's face meant he was dead serious and Sora looked away, slightly horrified of where this conversation could go.

"Look, Riku..." Tidus's voice shook and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not a homophobe okay. I just... It takes some getting used to... That's all. Really. I wouldn't stop being your friend if you were gay. That's just dumb and... I mean... Seriously I wouldn't care. So could you stop making me feel like I did something wrong... I was just playing."

Tidus looked at his feet and dropped his hands.

"I'm glad we settled that. Thanks for clearing up that you were **just** joking." Riku said dryly and pulled away from Sora.

Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi made nervous movements and eyed Sora curiously. Sora grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He was just as lost as they were. The moment of discomfort seemed have passed as everyone remembered they needed to start getting packed for their little hotel excursion and they started filing out of the kitchen. Sora raised his free hand to his arm, just below his sleeve.

His skin felt tingly where Riku had been absently stroking it. It'd felt nice, having him so close for so long. Riku smelled clean, like that mountain spring scented soap Sora always say in commercials. His skin, even the underside of his hand, was so soft and warm. And his touch was so gentle. Almost too gentle to be that of play.

Sora felt himself blush. _I... really gotta stop doing this... I mean, he was only joking around..._

"Sora..." It was Riku's voice. Sora looked around quickly and noticed they were the only ones in the kitchen now. Riku was standing near the entrance, hands in his pockets, smile on his face. He looked way to smug. Sora frowned.

"What?" He muttered and averted his gaze. That white tank top was fitting Riku way too nicely.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku said softly and Sora had to look up slightly in surprised. He'd never heard Riku sound so unsure.

"Uh yeah, of course." Sora said smiling. Riku could ask him anything. Actually, he really hadn't had to ask to ask a question.

Riku shuffled his feet for a moment then raised one hand to his head and pushed his fingers through the longish silvery tresses that dressed it. The uncertainty in his voice carried to his face.

"Are you... I mean... If **I** was gay... you'd still be cool with me right?"

__

Riku if you were gay, my entire life would be sooo much easier...

Sora stood up and walked over to Riku. He reached out to his best friend since forever and gently ran a hand down his arm to his fingers. Riku gripped Sora's hand almost desperately and looked into his eyes. No... into his soul.

"I think I'd only love you more." Sora chirped. Riku's facial expressions varied over the course of a few seconds. First doubt, then shock, relief, then pure happiness. He smiled for real this time and shook his head.

"Sora... you could probably love a serial killer..." He mumbled but his grip on Sora's hand only tightened. Sora poked out his bottom lip but instead of responding to Riku's last comment he snidely remarked.

"Just think Riku, if you were gay you'd look so cute in pink lip gloss and thin strapped lavender and yellow shirts. Little high cut hot pants wouldn't hurt either. Imagine the tourists you'd attract, your dad would make a fortune!"

Riku gagged and playfully punched Sora in the shoulder.

"You jerk." He quipped. "Come on so you can go pack your shit. Don't forget your body splash!" Riku teased and turned and away, heading for the stairs leading to his room. A trail of giggles followed him.

Sora stood there contemplating for a moment. It was the first day of summer break and already new things were being revealed about his friends. In only a day he may have learned his best friend **might** be gay. It was odd that Riku would ask him such a thing. In all seriousness, without some kind of reason behind it. Sora had actually never thought about the possibility though. Of Riku really being gay. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he himself were gay. He just knew he liked this **one** boy. There was no other person he cared about like that.

And Tidus... To a certain extent Sora didn't feel his answer was completely true. Tidus was bothered by homosexuality. Not that Sora minded. Some people just took it different ways. But to let it ruin a friendship, something like that? Sora hoped and prayed he was just being paranoid.

He didn't want his last summer with his best friends before college to be his last summer **ever **with them.

But maybe I can finally admit how I feel to the love of my life. Maybe...

Despite that heated confrontation that just passed Sora was feeling extremely high spirited. How often did one get to spend three luxurious nights in a five star hotel with their best friends for free?

Cooing slightly in excitement Sora made is way upstairs to Riku's room where he could already here the boy shuffling through his drawers and the closet. Sora stepped into Riku's room and leapt onto the bed. He snuggled into the blankets and watched the other boy's back as he flipped through shirts and perfectly creased pants.

"I can't believe you said all of that stuff to Tidus." Sora said after a moment of gawking. He sat up on his elbows and absently played with a strand of his hair. Riku didn't even look at him and asked.

"Said what?"

Sora paused, really thinking over if he should restart such a debatable subject.

"The stuff about him being homophobic and... stuff..." Sora smiled sheepishly although Riku couldn't see it.

Riku pulled one of his shirts off a hanger and turned. He held it up against himself with a pair of pants and looked to Sora for a second opinion.

"Looks good." Sora nodded in agreement. Riku folded the articles of clothing and put them into his duffle bag.

"I don't know..." Riku started. Sora blinked, almost forgetting what he just asked. Riku sighed.

"... Tidus... he's my boy and all that. I mean we've been friends since the womb. But sometimes his personality just comes off completely fucked... And indecisive as all hell to. Just irks me."

Sora frowned at that. He wasn't quite following Riku's explanation.

"One minute he's this the other he's that... He comes off kinda fake a lot. Like he agrees to what everybody says just so he won't be the bad guy."

Sora nodded in acknowledgement.

"Did you know Cloud was gay?" Riku suddenly said. Sora had been picking lint off of Riku's blanket and froze abruptly. He looked at Riku and squinted, just to make sure he'd heard him right.

"Yup. Maybe... Maybe that's why Tidus is tripping. I mean... it's his big brother and all. Not that that's an excuse..."

"How do you know that?" Sora gasped, the news still not quite sinking in.

Cloud the coolest 22 year old Sora had ever met. Mister overly nice guy that gave them cash for the movies and drove them to the mall all the time. The Cloud that helped him with his homework over the phone at 11 at night. The Cloud that had always talked about girls but never dated them. Was probably still a virgin. Had probably never been kissed.

****

That Cloud?

__

Oh. My. God.

Riku chuckled and went to sit down next to Sora. Sora inched over to make space but kept his eyes locked on Riku's face.

"Yup. I was surprised too... But I guess I kinda always knew. He just... well he's never had a girlfriend."

Sora chocked. "So that automatically makes him gay? **I've **never had a girlfriend, Riku!"

Riku smirked at Sora but didn't comment on that topic.

"Well, he **told **me himself. Happy now?" Riku shook his head. Sora was speechless.

It was true, Cloud was quiet, to himself, and always engrossed in some kind of book or other. But Sora just always thought he was shy and timid... Not gay. If that had any kind of direct effect anyway.

"Wow... Does he have a boyfriend?" Sora asked curiously. For some reason that sentence felt weird on his tongue. He'd never asked about something like that before.

"I'm not sure. Probably. I bet he's waiting for the right time to introduce him. I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Strife will react..." Riku's voice dropped at that.

"But they're really open about stuff like that." Sora added. "I mean, Mrs. Strife's a guidance counselor back at school and Mr. Strife's a doctor. I'm sure they've heard of 'homosexuality' before" Sora laughed at his own comment. Riku nodded in agreement.

"And their youngest son's an aspiring surfer. How did that happen? I guess Cloud sucked up all of the intelligent genes..." Riku stood up again and went back to his closet. Sora took that moment to cuddle back into the blankets. He was still thinking about this new revelation with Cloud though.

__

Wow... Cloud's gay. Sora smiled to himself. _Cool._

"Hey Sora... In all seriousness... if you **were **gay..." Riku turned around slowly and met his friends eyes. Sora felt his heart skip a beat and he had to swallow hard.

"...I'd still love you. Nothing would change between us. So don't be afraid to be yourself around me okay. I like you better, when you're not hiding."

With that Riku went back to picking out his clothes for the three day vacation from vacation. Sora was perplexed beyond belief and sat thinking very hard about Riku's comment.

When I'm not hiding...? Does... does Riku know...?

Sora looked back up at Riku's back and felt his heart swell. He wasn't completely sure, but maybe Riku was trying to tell him something. And if that something was what he thought it was, he was most definitely going to have a summer to remember.

To be continued-

****

Author's Notes-

Yoohoo!

Long time no see people. Been awhile huh? A lot's been going on. If ya don't know me I've written the literary (makes it sound intelligent) work hosted here on called _'Innocence Corrupted' _(check my profile for the link of course). I still have yet to finish a new chapter for that fic, but I'm working on it. In the mean time here's something new. I started this out of lack of anything better to do one of those days and the idea just came to me. Hope you enjoyed the first installment. I can't... promise consistent updates though. I'm pretty busy, and will be for a while to come, and this is something I do to just clear my mind. I can't have it turning into an obligation or I'll be inclined not to work on it. Anyway, hope you're interested at least a little bit with where this fic is headed. I really hope I can keep it was exciting and uncommon as possible. Thanks in advance for your review:D

'Til next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Yaoi, real life issues, drugs, violence, don't like it, don't read.

Thanks to **Uzumaki **for letting me borrow Seiya. XD She's the KH universal mom! She rules!

Just Live-

Chapter 2

I have a crush. A crush of 18 years. There's this boy you see. This boy I really like. No. I love him. So much that it hearts and feels wonderful each time I think about him. When I hear or see the same letter in his first name I feel kinda faint. When someone else calls out to him and get kinda jealous. Is this healthy I wonder. 18 years. All I can do is blush, and hold my breath, and hope that maybe, just maybe he'll notice. Hope that maybe he'd like me back. Even love me. But this boy...

Is a friend...

My best friend...

My best friend that I love so much and would probably die without...

My best friend who I can't tell I love him in fear that... I will lose him... **because **I love him.

So I swoon, and blush, and get flustered when he's around. I giggle when he's close or turn away when he gives me 'that' look.

That look that almost makes me tell him...

I love you...

It's summer break... And it could be my last chance to tell him...

"You're being introspective again babe."

Sora's head popped up and he looked around quickly, a bit surprised. He hadn't realized he'd pranced off into la, la land or that he'd gone unnervingly silent. He blinked twice then turned his focus on Riku who was finalizing his clothing choices for their three day trip to the hotel.

"What?" Sora chirped, trying his hardest to hide the fact that he'd blanked out. Riku chuckled and shook his head while absently sweeping his long silvery bangs out of his eyes. The movement made Sora release a quick exhale.

Christ Riku must you be so sexy...!

Sora smirked, not realizing Riku was looking right at him and continued to muse to himself.

I should ask him that_! See what he says. 'Riku, why must you be so sexy?'_

that 

Sora was grinning and cooing in his throat softly before he hugged himself. With a giggle he flopped back onto the bed and let out a soft pleasured sigh.

"Sora. **What**. The heck are doing?"

Ulp... :blush:

Sora felt his entire body freeze and he opened his eyes a crack to stare up at his confused and beautiful friend. One silvery eyebrow was raised and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Sora went limp and tried his hardest to hide his embarrassment.

"I was just uh... yeah... See I was just... thinking about how cool our trip to hotel is gonna be is all."

Sora was happy to hear his voice didn't shake or sound as out of breath as he felt. Internally he felt like he was on fire though.

Omigawd :dies:

"Riiiiight." Riku said in a sing song tone. He poked out his lips, looked to the right at the floor, then sat down next to Sora on the bed. Sora stayed on his back, a slight grin on his face, eyes wide, as the proximity of Riku's wonderful body inched ever closer to his own.

"So what are you more happy about?" Riku reached out and twirled a strand of Sora's cinnamon colored tresses in his index finger and thumb. A grin was lazily making it's way across his face.

"Going to the hotel? Or going to the hotel **with** me?"

Sora gasped, blue eyes wide.

GAH! How am I supposed to answer

"I have to answer that!" He blurted out. His eyes felt wide and wobbly and he blinked just because. Riku laughed and ran his palm over Sora's cheek, which was rather hot.

"No." Riku shook his head a few times. "I know which one it is anyway."

Leaning over, Riku nudged his nose into Sora's ear. Sora felt his thought process stutter to a screeching halt. Riku was so close that Sora could again feel the airy but cool warmth, if that makes sense, radiating from his body. He could smell the mountains and fresh clear water. He could feel the feather soft tickle of Riku's bangs against his ear.

His heart fluttered several times.

This is it. . . I'm gonna die. . .

"You gonna sleep next to me like this?" Riku murmured, making himself comfortable. Sora felt his skin starting to crawl, in a good way, and he almost forced himself to roll over. But his limbs, as limp as they were, felt like lead.

"I can't sleep with Tidus." Riku went on, scoffing slightly and blowing air up through his bangs.

"He might have an aneurysm thinking I'm trying to rape him or something. And Wakka sleeps like a dead body so uh... hell no with that. So I guess it's you."

Sora felt his body relax a bit, eyes fluttering in amusement. He giggled nervously and moved just a tad, testing his motor skills a bit. "Well. . . yeah. That or the floor 'cause. . . I mean, I might beat the Hell outta you with the way I sleep." he chided. His voice didn't shake at all.

This made him happy.

"But you sleep sexy." Riku added in a matter of fact tone.

:blink, blink: Come again!

Riku set up on his elbows so he could look down at Sora. His sea green eyes were calculating, smoldering. He pursed his lips then licked them slowly. Sora had the right mind to think Riku was trying to be suggestive but he wasn't too sure.

"It's been a while. . . but we used to sleep together all the time." he said.

Riku's features softened then and he looked a bit nostalgic. A smile graced his face.

"When we were little. . . you used to always cuddle all close to me and mumble stuff in your sleep. Then. . . you'd start elbowing me in the back or scraping your sharp little toenails against my calf. You have nooo idea how many times I just wanted to chuck you over the edge of the bed because of that."

Riku laughed. It was a harmonious sound that made Sora's heart get all wobbly.

"Now that your all big and bony you just, uh, you look so **_cute_** all twisting and turning in your bed. Like a caterpillar. Ya know, you have a habit of wiggling your booty in the air when you don't want to get up!"

Riku burst into laughter and fell back onto the bed. He wiggled from his body being racked with giggles. Sora felt his face burning and he hid behind his sleeves and made displeased noises in his throat.

"I. . . No I don't!" He cried. He tried to sound irritated but a giggle bubbled out of his throat. Riku nodded a few times before sighing softly, calming his chuckles.

"It's cute! Don't get mad." he cooed softly.

Sora pulled at his cheeks so he would stop wanting to smile and got to his knees. He was tempted to shove Riku off of the bed for teasing him.

"I. . . I bet you do weird stuff when you're sleeping too!" He hissed. Riku sighed again and Sora almost gasped when he noticed the other boy seemed to be blushing.

"I... probably do. . ." He murmured.

The room went silent for a few minutes and Sora started hearing that long 'beep' when your ears pop from lack of any sound.

"Well, we better go get your stuff, huh?" Riku suddenly chirped and leapt off of the bed. Sora was stunned briefly before he absently crawled off of the bed and stood there waiting.

My legs feel weird... Jello-y...

"Ready?" Riku said, duffle bag over his shoulder and key rattling in his free hand. Sora poked out his lip for a second, pondering, before nodding. They headed for the stairs and about halfway through the hallway though Riku stopped.

"Oh!" He gasped and ran into the bathroom. Sora waited patiently. Riku returned shortly after and held up his dark blue toothbrush.

"Can't forget this!" He noted and stuffed into his pocket. Sora grinned and they headed downstairs.

"Want me to drive you to your place?" Riku asked as he sat down his duffle bag and picked up the phone. Sora pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I live like, 3 blocks away, Riku. :snicker: It won't take me long to get back."

Riku scowled. "Yeah, well, don't pack your whole life okay. It's three days, not 30 years."

Sora stuck out his tongue and headed for the door. He felt a warm but strong hand grip his wrist and turn him around though. Blinking in surprise, Sora cocked his head and stared, waiting, for Riku to say something.

He didn't.

He just stared.

For a _very _long time.

Aheh... Okaaay...

Sora felt his nerves do flips and his skin felt really tingly. Why was Riku staring at him like that? Why was he gripping his wrist tenderly, so lovingly...

Stop is Sora!

"Clothes... Trip... Go me!" Sora gasped after the silence started to drag on. He made a face at how slow that sentence just sounded. His eyes felt wide and semi dry as he tried not to blink. He wasn't sure why he wasn't letting himself blink.

New nervous habit perhaps?

"Hurry back." Riku whispered and let go of Sora's wrist, just like that. The air was suddenly cool against that warming spot on Sora's skin and he blankly brought his free hand up to touch it. Riku smiled warmly and turned away before sitting on the couch. Sora watched him for a minute, unable to process what just took place.

That was just a bit too... intense for me...

Sora sniffled a bit as he meditated over these events and turned to leave Riku's house. The motions of opening the front door, shuffling out of it, and pulling it closed seemed to take place in slow motion.

Sora stopped on the front porch and exhaled, realizing just then that he'd been holding his breath.

Guess that explains why I felt kinda dizzy. Sora pulled at his cheeks again, another habit he noticed he'd developed.

That's when the abrupt change of warm air to hell blazing fire caught him off guard. It was a delayed reaction, but still just as powerful. Almost choking on his own breathe and simultaneously shielding his eyes, Sora took a step. His vision swam in front of him for longer then he thought was normal and he had to stare at the ground to see what was in front of him.

Heavens holy light... Geez... retina's burning... sizzling away...

Sora slumped forward as he walked with his hands over is brow. He couldn't believe how bright it was outside.

I swear the sun is like... three feet away from me!

It sure felt like it. Periodically Sora swept a hand over the back of his neck or pulled at his shirt collar to let some much wished for cool air touch his almost wet skin. Never has sweat felt so icky.

I'm sooo, taking a shower when I get home. A very cold_ one._

cold 

Sora imagined himself in the tub, with the shower head spraying out bits of ice and fluffy snowflakes. He snickered to himself because he wondered curiously what snow flakes felt like. Especially on bare skin. He'd never know, unless he moved away from Destiny Island someday. . .

Sora stopped abruptly, he could see his front door a few feet away. The horizon looked like liquid as he gazed ahead.

Leave Destiny Island? He thought. The idea almost made him frown.Sora blinked slowly and felt his heart beat speed up. For some reason that thought bothered him as well.

Frightened him. . .

He'd never thought of it before. He knew lots of his other graduated classmates were partying it up these last few months before they packed up and said goodbye, for however long, to their childhood home. They couldn't wait to leave it seemed. Thankfully, none of his close friends were leaving Destiny Island for school.

"Thankfully?" Sora pondered out loud to himself. He felt a bit selfish with that thought but didn't dwell on it further. With a bit of effort he forced his feet to move again. His skin felt like it was frying.

In what felt like five years, Sora was finally picking his feet up the wooden stairs of his front porch. The moment the shade from the overhead balcony covered his body he felt like he'd stepped into a different atmosphere.

Ahhhh... I really hope I don't have a sun burn on the back of my neck... Sora whimpered and kept rubbing at the tender spot of skin. It felt itchy and kind of flaky.

This is just great...

With a sigh he pushed open the screen door to his house and stepped inside. The thin wooden frame slammed closed behind him and he knew if his mother was home she'd have heard it. He pushed open the interior door, noting how cold it was, and again he was startled by the sudden change in atmosphere inside the house.

If it were possible, Sora would have melted into the floor as the cool air of the AC blasted over his heat scorched skin. His knees buckled and he had to catch himself on the stand next to the front door. Random mail was stacked neatly on top of it. Sora noticed a letter with his name on it but he didn't think to investigate any further.

He let out a soft content sigh and felt his energy level boost a bit. The sun and heat was making him feel really sluggish and tired.

"Sora."

Came a soft females voice from deep within the house. Sora knew it to be his mother, since no one else would be here during the day. He was an only child as well. So yeah, no sisters.

"Yea." Sora called out and made his way to the dining room, where he knew his mother would be. She was indeed perched at the table, wearing a simple white V-neck shirt and tan Capri pants. A laptop was open in front of her, and the gentle but persistent sound of keyboard keys clicking in strategic pattern filled the room.

"Hey hon." She chirped, moving her hands over the keyboard to hit Ctrl + S. She looked up and smiled warmly at her only child.

"Hey." Sora cooed back and headed into the room to stand next to her.

"It feels so _good_ in here." Sora commented before leaning over and pulling his mother into a gentle hug. She nodded and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder before pressing a kiss into his cheek.

"I bet. Gosh, sweetie you're all sweaty." She noted and ran her hand through Sora's hair. It was nearly soaked to the roots. His mother grimaced and wiped her hand on her pants leg. Sora laughed.

"It's like the Sahara Desert out there." He fanned himself to imitate how he felt. His mother poked out her lip.

"As if **you** would know what the Sahara feels like." She quipped. Sora scoffed but didn't comment. Instead he tried to peek over her shoulder and see what was on the screen. His mom noticed.

"Have you no shame?" She said in an shocked tone and lowered the screen a bit. Sora grinned.

"I saw an instant message window. Who're you chatt'en with?" Sora was only slightly curious. His mother spent most of her day online doing random things while typing out her new novel series, yet to be titled. She was a novelist, her works were borderline pornography in more ways then one. But this is how she made here living. A quite nice living Sora thought after a moment.

Many times Sora thought his mother over indulged in her feminine fantasies of seeing two men get kinky. Since all of her novels had a lead male character who was lusting over another male character.

His mother made a living writing... What was it called online...? Yaoi? Or something or other. Basically she made money writing fan girl novels.

Not that Sora was complaining.

"Can I read the next part when you're done?" He mumbled. His mother turned on him then, her chin length amber tresses fanning out to frame her face. Her square glasses set perched on her nose. She smirked, pushed up her glasses, as a glint of something mischievous sparkled in her powder blue eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't know. . ." She trailed off and put her index finger to her lips. "This part might be a bit too, **_heavy_**, for you. It's **really** detailed and explicit."

Sora blushed and stuttered. "R. . . r. . .really? Well, I mean, I've read stuff. . . I mean it's not like I'm not old enough or anything. . ." he paused and bit his bottom lip before inquiring.

"How detailed?"

His mother's expression contorted into a feral grin.

"Like, describing bodily fluids... and stuff...?" Sora trailed off, waving his hands futilely and poked out his lips. He knew his face was a red as a cherry. "... and stuff..." he said again. His voice shook.

Oh... how embarrassing.

"Look at you! All flustered and blushing." Sora's mother teased and turned back to the laptop as she pushed up the screen. "You're worse then a 16 year old girl." She added. Sora felt himself pout.

"I... I can handle it!" He hissed and folded his arms. His mother continued to snicker.

"Right, right, fine." She motioned with her hand for Sora to calm himself and not explode. "I'll print out the new stuff for ya."

Sora unfolded his arms and grinned happily. "Cool!" he twittered, sounding more enthusiastic then he should have. He really wanted to read the next part of the story. It was a good, regardless of the gratuitous sex. He heard his mother huff in amusement

"Sooooo, Mr. Soon to be a College Student, what's on the agenda for your first few days of break?"

Sora paused, he was about to say 'Not a damn thing' when he remembered he'd just been invited to a hotel for three days. Which was the reason why he'd come home in the first place.

":gasp: Omgigosh! I'm supposed to be packing clothes!" he shrieked and turned to head for his room.

"Packing!" His mom called out to him. A frown creased her brow. Sora froze and turned back to her.

"Uh. . . yeah. . ." He faltered, suddenly nervous about telling his mother the details. It felt too intimate to him for some reason. He wasn't sure why. The conversation with Riku about sleeping with him in the same bed suddenly flooded his mind again.

"_Soo-ra_. . ." She said suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips as she stood. Sora smirked.

"_Seiii- ya_. . ." He said, using the same demanding tone his mother had used. Seiya fought a smile.

"What's going on? Packing for what?" She asked again. Sora chewed his bottom lip and there was an ominous silence.

"For. . ." Sora started and pulled at his cheeks. _Yes, nervous habit._

"For. . . **a**. . .?" Seiya continued, raising an eyebrow.

"For a. . . trip. . ." Sora went on, stuttering and mumbling. "To a. . ." He poked out his lips again and stared at the ceiling. "a. . . _hotel_. . ."

There, I said it:dies:

Again with the ominous silence. Sora looked at his mother, his eyes wide. She didn't look mad, or surprised, or even... Sora couldn't quite describe _what_ her expression was.

"Is that it?" She asked, sounding surprised, but not an in angry way. Sora nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. Seiya's eyes narrowed.

"A hotel huh? I imagine with your friends, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi."

Sora nodded again.

"And maybe a few really hot male second year college students. A few kegs of beer, loud hip hop-ish music. Casual, unprotected, sex with several different people. A few pounds of weed. . . ."

Sora's mouth fell open and he was _sure _his chin was touching the floor.

W. . . w. . . what?

Seiya couldn't hold back her grin this time.

":sigh: Like I said. All flustered over nothing. So you're going to a hotel. You're what, 18 now. Sweetie, what'd you think I was going to say? '_With who? Is it chaperoned? No beer! And if girls are going to be there, there had better be separate rooms?'_"

Sora stared at his feet and played with a strand of his hair.

"Well. . . kinda. . . Maybe. Okay, **_yeah_**! I mean, I just turned 18 and all. I don't want to over step my boundaries." He waved his hands and looked around sheepishly.

I reeeally need to go pack now...

"As of your birthday, and by the states law, you officially have **no** _boundaries_." Seiya recited, looking at her watch. She shrugged before heading towards the kitchen.

"Have fun okay, call me when you get there. You'd better go pack now before you're late, and Riku throws a fit." Seiya winked and disappeared behind into the kitchen door.

Sighing, Sora ran a hand through his now cold and damp hair. He stared at his hand for a second before smiling and practically bouncing up the stairs to get packed. Now that he knew his mother was okay with him going, his mood had skyrocketed to the moon.

Yay! This is gonna be sooo much fun!

Sora was stripping and tossing his sweat slicked clothes into the hamper in the corner of his tidy room while simultaneously opening drawers to search for the proper outfits to cart along with him. In just his baby blue boxers he made his way to his closet and pulled out his old camping bag. Thankfully it wasn't too big for this kind of trip and he started tossing garments into it.

Riku's gonna go off on me about not folding up my stuff. Sora thought. He poked out his lip and paused.

"He might find that unattractive... Right...? But I mean... I've been like this since forever... He knows how I am..."

As he thought this however Sora found himself slowly picking up and folding the crumpled articles of clothing. With each freshly folded shirt and pair of pants a blush blossomed bigger and bigger across Sora's already naturally pink cheeks.

What am I doing? Sora gasped and dropped the last shirt in his hand. To his horror he'd already folded everything he planned to take with him and neatly placed it in his bag. He groaned and slumped forward then folded up the last shirt before padding to the bathroom down the hall. He wiggled out of his boxers and climbed into the tub. Before he turned on the water he stared down at himself, noticing he physically really didn't look 18.

I look like a 12 year old... Still...

A sigh echoed in the tiled bathroom before the sound of water spraying drowned it out. Sora let the water, warm, run over his sticky body. It felt nice, but not uncomfortable. Goosebumps pricked up on his back and he turned up the heat. It might have been hot outside, but inside it was starting to feel like the arctic.

He let his mind float away then. Not really thinking, worrying, or contemplating anything.

He just mused over his long life love.

Riku

Sora brought his hands up through his hair and massaged his scalp. The sensation made his legs wobble and he let out a goofy chuckle.

As timid as Sora could often be he found no shame in succumbing to his most private thoughts about his best friend in the shower.

At night in his bed...

First thing in the morning...

Was this healthy? Sora's eyes popped open and instantly closed on reflex as large water droplets attacked his pupils. He fought back a wince, noting it was just pure water and blindly reached for the soap and his wash clothe.

He didn't have time right now to swoon over his crush. Or to... do... _that_...

:blush: I'm so bad...

With a loud sigh Sora set to the task of washing layers of sweat off of himself. He worked quickly, washing his hair along the way. With a squeak and pleased sigh he turned off the warm shower water and stepped out of the tub. The tile was cold against his heated skin and he shivered just a bit.

"Ahhh! Now that feels so much better." Sora chirped. _It sucks that I have to go right back outside though... At least I'll be ready for the heat this time._

Sora patted his wet skin lovingly, marveling at how smooth he was. He let his hands caress his abdomen, and gasped when his muscles contracted at the touch. Then each arm was rubbed with his finger tips up to his neck and into his hair where he scratched his wet scalp a few times.

It was then that Sora saw himself in the mirror again. If he'd been a conceited person he'd have probably said he was 'Fucking Gorgeous'. But he wasn't in the slightest and the sight of his own features still made him flush in embarrassment. He had to fight hard not to blush at what he saw and looked down at himself.

I said not now! He gasped horrified and looked around for his large fluffy blue dry towel. He let a breath of air escape his lips and wrapped the towel around his waist before padding back to his room. The air in there was quite cold but nice.

Sora didn't look up as he grabbed his fresh clean clothes off of his bed. He didn't notice the form sitting at his computer desk absently staring at the screen playing a game of Solitaire. He didn't even notice his bag with all of his packed belongings was no where in sight. Not until the other person spoke.

Sora had just let his towel drop after drying off and was pulling up his navy blue boxers.

"You really like blue don't you."

Again with the delayed reaction. Sora looked up while pulling up his boxers then let his hands drop to his sides. Riku had swiveled around in the chair near the computer and was leaning back, hands crossed in his lap, smirking just slightly.

"Blue boxers. Blue blanket set. Blue wallpaper. Strange how you don't seem very 'blue'. If not for the pastels I'd say you were depressed."

Riku looked around Sora's room absently before he stood up and walked up close to his friend. He could feel the heat of Sora's skin from his recent bath and could smell the soap. He let himself breathe in deeply.

Sora's eyes went wide, but not because he was embarrassed. Riku had seen him naked plenty of times and he'd... never really thought about any issues with it.

He'd been startled.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Sora cried finally and shook his head, completely appalled. Riku looked a little surprised and blinked twice before laughing.

"I scared you?" he mused out loud. Sora nodded vigorously, a frown creasing his brow, before turning back to dressing. He let out an annoyed huff and pulled his shirt roughly over his head. It got stuck.

"Laugh all you want you jerk! I wasn't expecting someone to just be sitting in my room right after I got out of the tub okay!" Sora's voice was muffled through the cloth but it wasn't hard for Riku to tell he was whining for the sake of whining. Sora wasn't really mad.

"I'm not just 'someone'. I'm your best friend. S'not like I was gonna hurt you." Riku explained and helped Sora pull his shirt past his head. Sora tripped over his own feet and fell onto the bed. His boxer clad behind left up in the air.

"Still!" Sora fought back a blush and scampered up. Riku was smiling warmly at him and was slowly making him lose his ability to think.

"A...anyway... why are you here. Didn't I say I'd meet you back at your place?" Sora changed the subject to something he could handle.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yea, a good 45 minutes ago you said that. Everyone else is packed and ready to go. They're downstairs. And Tidus is this close to being smacked to Hell if he keeps whining about you taking too long." Riku pursed his lips and folded his arms.

Sora gasped and pulled on his navy blue cargo pants. "Ohmigawd, I'm so sorry!" he cried and ran to his dresser and retrieved a pair of socks. He quickly pulled those on then ran his hands through his hair. It was still wet and lanky so he couldn't do much with it.

"I... I hadn't realized I'd been... Okay where's my bag..." Sora looked around his room, eyes full of disbelief. "I swear it was just... I'd just finished packing and..."

Riku shook his head.

"I took it downstairs already. Your mom packed a few more things for you. Probably all the stuff you forgot. Now pull on your shoes and let's get to get'en!" Riku clapped his hands and disappeared into the hall.

Sora nodded, found his favorite pair of black Sketchers tennis shoes and headed for his bedroom door. He turned off his light and pulled the door closed before hopping down the stairs. He reached the last one and almost slipped. His life flashed before his eyes but Riku was there to save him from a nasty fall.

"Clumsy." Riku murmured and practically sat Sora down on the floor. Sora stared around dazed before flopping down onto the last step and pulling on his shoes. A stream of laughter made him jump.

"BUWAHAHAHAHA! Sora! You almost busted your shit!"

It was Tidus. He was holding his stomach, bent over at the waist, and laughing so hard tears were streaming from his closed eyes. Sora laughed sheepishly and ran a hand over the back of his neck while adjusting his left foot into its shoe.

Riku scoffed. "That crap s'not funny you beach boy idiot. He could have really hurt himself so why don't you shut the Hell up before I bust **your** shit!"

Tidus chocked and went silent. At that moment Seiya walked out of the kitchen with Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka in toe, all carrying some brown paper bags. With what? Sora wasn't sure.

Seiya grinned at Riku, completely oblivious to what just transpired between him and his blonde 'friend'. Tidus made a face and went to inspect the many bags before his hand was slapped away by Selphie.

"Hey!" He snapped and glared at the girl. His clear blue eyes were smoldering. Sora was pretty certain he was tired of being put in check today. But he'd asked for it each time... Riku helped Sora stand and they too went to stand near the dining room table and many paper bags.

Seiya cleared her throat prettily, gaining everyone's attention. "Since I know you kids probably have little if any spare cash. I took the liberty of packing some delicious munchies for you."

Sora saw Riku and Tidus exchange glances with each other and mouth 'munchies'? They both grinned before looking away. Sora would never understand how one minute those two would be at each others throats and the next be the best of friends.

I guess... they've just got a lot of history together...

"Thanks Sei." Riku said with a impish grin. He was the only one of Sora's friend that could call his mother by her nickname. It made Riku come off as a lot older then he really was. Sora looked at his mother.

"What did you make?" he inquired. Seiya had pulled a small cardboard box seemingly out of thin air and was placing each bag into it.

"Oh, just some sandwiches. There's chips, cookies, juice, and water too. So you guys won't starve to death while you're away. Hotel food can be quite expensive."

Tidus scoffed. As if _anything_ was too expensive for **him**.

"My dad's not gonna let us starve Sei." Riku said coolly. "Especially since Sora's gonna be there. He'd probably rather not have your wrath coming down on him over your son. 'Sides, we'll probably eat out and such while were there. I doubt we'll spend all day in the rooms."

"Right, right!" Selphie chirped in. "Were gonna go to the mall, and go swimming, and clubbing, and..."

"Take lots of naps, ya." Wakka interjected lazily. Everyone laughed. Sora could agree with that. After the long hard years and final term of school, lots of naps under the cool AC would be wonderful.

It'd be Heaven if I could do it right next to Riku too. Sora thought dreamily.

"I'm all up for the shopping!" Tidus added and grinned when Kairi and Selpie started bouncing around. "I need some new threads away. OH and we could go to that new club that just opened up. The Hollow Bastion is what it's called right?"

"Yeah!" Kairi and Selphie squealed together.

"Sooo many totally hot guys hang out there! And they have an 18 plus night too so we can get in!" Kairi clasped her hands over her chest and made a pleasured sound in her throat. Tidus gagged.

Sora shook his head, still liking the idea of naps much better. He wasn't much into large crowds of people gyrating suggestively against each other to the drum of ear shattering music. Sora looked to his left at Riku from behind his bangs. He let his eyes travel up and down the other boy's body with no restrictions this time. Since Riku wasn't paying any attention to him while he helped Seiya put stuff in boxes.

But... I wouldn't mind doing that stuff with Riku at all.

Sora's eyes traced the line of Riku's spine up to the back of his neck then over his pale, smooth, shoulder and extremely muscular bicep.

Why, oh why, must he wear those sleeveless shirts?

"Sora!" Riku said in a sing song tone and plopped a semi heavy box into Sora's arms. Sora grunted and was rudely snapped out of his day musing.

"Carry this." Riku was holding a box in his arm too and shuffled around in his pocket for keys. He pulled him out, found the little keypad for the car, and headed to the door.

"C'mon." He called to the others. In single file, Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka all headed for the door, which Riku was no holding open with his foot. He used his free hand to point the key pad at his folks nice black mini van. Ideal for carting around several friends. The trunk popped open like magic and everyone headed for it.

"Thanks a lot Seiya. We'll see you in a few days. I'll make sure Sora calls you when we get to the hotel!" Riku called out and headed for his car. Sora stayed behind and stared at his mother. Seiya raised any eyebrow.

"Well, you just going to stand there?" She cooed and walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Have fun sweetie. Don't worry about me okay. This old girl's gonna hit the town too!"

Old girl...? Sora thought. Nah, his mother was the epitome of a girls youth. He was the old one.

"OH!" Seiya brightened and reached into her pocket. "I have something for you. I didn't want to give this to you in front of your friends. "

Sora perked up, wondering, a bit anxiously, what his mother would have for him that she couldn't give to him in front of the others. He was shocked, nearly floored, to say the least at what it was.

"Here!" Seiya said happily. She had a very satisfied look on her face that told she felt she'd done a very responsible thing. She looked proud.

Sora almost dropped the box in his arms. He didn't know what to say.

"Wha... wha... What are those!" He stuttered out and gaped.

Seiya chuckled and folded the item up since several of them had fallen loose of the rest of the packet. "Come on now sweetie. You read my novels enough to know what 'these' are."

Of course I know what they are I just don't see why you're giving them

"But what do I need **condoms **for?" Sora lost his grip on the box again and stumbled to catch it. Seiya moved closer to him and stuffed the condoms into his back pocket. Sora almost jumped out of his skin.

"MOM!" He cried. Seiya put her index finger to his lip. "Sweetie, you're a man now. You never know what could happen. I mean, you're going to be away with your friend in a very romantic place. Emotions could get out of control. It's best to be prepared."

The fact that Seiya had said 'friend', as in singular, didn't escape Sora. He almost couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise.

She knows?

"Everything." Seiya said in a matter of fact tone to Sora's unasked questioned She crossed her arms and looked thoughtfully at her son.

"Just tell him how you feel. I'm not saying you **have **to have sex, baby. Just do what you feel is right. And don't hold back. This might be your last chance." With those last words of wisdom Seiya leaned in again and kissed Sora on his now semi sweat covered brow.

"Now go have fun." She whispered and pushed him gently in the direction of the door. He looked back at her, hesitant, wiggling his hips a bit as the plastic poked into his skin through his pockets from the condoms that were hidden there.

"Okay, mom." He said softly and headed for the door finally.

Riku's head popped into the house. "This year Sora!" He hissed playfully and Sora picked up his step.

"Sorry." he murmured and brushed passed Riku. He could feel Riku's eyes on him all the way to the car.

What have I gotten myself into!

Sora thought fearfully and hefted the box into the trunk, between duffle bags, 24 packs of soda and name brand water, and closed it. He walked around to the passenger side of the car, seeing as how the back was full right now and climbed in. Tidus practically jumped on him.

"Jesus man, what took ya. Ma giving you, 'The Talk'?"

Sora gagged and shook his head. "She was just saying 'bye'. Unlike you, my mother doesn't have to worry about me indulging in excessive and often-hazardous casual sexual activities with a plethora of strange partners."

Tidus blinked and looked dazed. "Wha?" He said dimly. "Speak English!" Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi laughed in the back. Tidus scowled.

"Seriously, what the Hell did you just say!"

Riku climbed in at that moment and turned on the car.

"That you're a **whore** Tidus. The words _casual_, _sexual_, and _partner**s**_ should have made that clear." Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sora.

"Next time, speak slower and with less syllables, to Tidus okay."

Riku winked, pulled on his seat belt, and put the car in gear to pull out into the street.

Tidus growled but kept hovering around the front seat instead of sitting. Riku turned quickly then to look back through the rear window and almost ended up pressing his lips into Tidus'.

"The fu... Sit down you retard I'm trying to drive!" Riku snapped and shoved Tidus back with his free hand. He glanced at Sora briefly before quickly turning the steering wheel and pressing his foot down on the gas.

Tidus grumbled but sat down, folding his arms.

"Put your seat belt on you big ass baby." Riku said flatly and glanced up into the rear view mirror as he drove. Tidus glared but pulled on his seat belt.

It was quiet for some long moments.

"Riku! Hey, hey! Put this in!" Kairi chirped and handed a CD case of up to Tidus, who handed it to Riku. It took a moment for Riku to reach back and grab the CD.

"Hahaha, Kairi I didn't know you listened to Eminem." Riku put the CD case into his lap, pried it open and pulled the CD out, all while making a gentle turn at the end of the block. He was a very good driver.

He's good at everything. Sora thought dreamily. He raised his hands and absently ran them over the air vents that were pumping out cool fake air. It was a bit stifling, but it felt good.

"Just play the whole CD!" Kairi said as the music started to play. Riku didn't turn the radio up too loud. He couldn't drive with it blaring like some people could. For this Sora was thankful. He hated sitting in cars with the music so loud he could feel his heart beat syncing with it.

"Is this his new CD?" Riku asked after the song had played for a few seconds. He was slowly bobbing his head to the beat and mouthing the words. Sora looked back at the others and they were all too enjoying the music. Except Tidus.

"Since when do you like Rap, Kairi?" He made a face and looked back over his seat. Kairi shrugged.

"A lot of it's cool when it's not all 'bitch that' and 'shoot up this'."

Riku laughed. Sora smiled and tried to enjoy the music although he could barely understand what was being said. The beat was nice though.

"So, we're gonna unpack and... what...?" Riku said after a minute and the next song had started up. He had glanced up at the rear view mirror again at everyone.

"Swim, ya?" Wakka suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and it went silent again.

The car slowly rolled to a stop at a red light. Riku looked at the dash board in front of him.

"We gotta make a stop." Everyone perked up. "Gas is low." He added. Running a hand through his hair and ruffling it at the ends Riku pulled into the next lane and made a right into the Super America gas station. It was crowded.

"Geez..." Tidus breathed and unbuckled his seat belt. Wakka, Kairi, and Selphie just kept listening to the music.

"Babe..." Riku called to Sora, whose head snapped up cause he'd hopped away to la, la land.

"Uh, yea...?" Sora asked back. He felt heat creep across his cheeks at being called by Riku's new pet name. Riku was getting out the of van. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and unfolded a few twenties and some five dollar bills.

"Here, go pay for the gas. 20 on tank 7 okay. Grab me some Starbursts too, please." Riku handed Sora 25 dollars and closed the door to his side of the van. Sora watched Riku grab the pump to the unleaded gas tank and slipped out of his seat belt and out of the van as well.

The heat wasn't so bad under the huge canopy of the building. Sora made his way to the small entrance in front of the gas station and went inside. There were lots of people inside the store as well. There was even a line.

Summer is always a busy time though. Sora thought absently and made his way to the candy isle. He found the Starbursts and grabbed two packs for Riku and some Skittles for himself. He knew Riku wouldn't mind. After almost bumping into wo really tall attractive guys, and apologizing, Sora was at the front counter. Two girls, really pretty girls, were chatting animatedly in front of him.

One of the girls was average height, blue eyed, blonde, with lots of braids and beads in her hair. She was wearing an orange bikini top and a khaki skirt so high Sora wasn't sure it could really be called a skirt. More like a hip tube top. The girl flicked one of her braids over her shoulder and placed her store items on the counter. The guy behind the counter stared at her for a minute.

"Omg, Aeris, it was so totally sweet." She started and pursed her glittery pink lips briefly.

"He told me he's liked me since first quarter, back when we had Psychology together. He wants to go out tonight, to that new club the Hollow Bastion." She started bouncing, reminding Sora of Kairi and Selphie. Sora looked down at the girls feet and saw she only wore some plastic blue flip flops. A cute beaded ankle bracelet was on her left ankle too.

The other girl, the one that had been quiet was wearing a powder pink tank top that looked really soft. She too had on a khaki skirt but it was longer and slit up the sides just about 4 inches above her knees. Pink sketchers, with no socks, dressed her feet and down her back had to be the longest braid Sora had ever seen in his life. He imagined that much hair would be hot against her skin.

"That's so great, Rikku! So what'd you say? Are you going to go?"

The clerk finally rung up the girls items.

"Hell yea! I had to fight so hard not to jump on him I was so happy he'd finally asked me out!" Rikku was bouncing again. She reached into her little shoulder bag and pulled out some cash. She and Aeris barely paid the male clerk any mind.

"You should bring that one guy, what was his name again, with us tonight. I'm sure he'd like to go." Rikku chirped and took her bag of new bought snacks. Aeris grimaced, which was still a pretty expression on her face, and took her own bag.

"Hmm, I don't know. He's usually really busy. And I told you, there's nothing going on between us. Remember, he's gay. He's got a boyfriend now too."

"Oh poo!" Rikku waved her hand dismissively. "So tell him to bring his guy along. I never said ask him on a date. I just figured since you two were close you'd like to invite him along."

Sora's ears had perked up during the girls conversation. He was suddenly very interested.

Seemed like so many people were gay all of a sudden. Or... that it was just a really hot topic.

"Anything else Sir?" The clerk asked suddenly. Sora nodded, breaking his focus on the girls briefly. "Um... 20 on pump... 7, please."

"Oh, okay then." Aeris smiled cheerily. "He'd like that. He had such a rough semester. Too much work I think. Did you see the guy he's dating?"

"YES!" Rikku gasped as she and Aeris headed for the door. Sora was so into their words that he almost left without grabbing his change.

"Really tall, muscular, super gorgeous. Isn't he studying to be a doctor?" Rikku pondered. Aeris nodded and opened her cranberry bottled juice. She took a dainty sip and Sora saw her lips pucker a little bit.

"That's him. I can never remember how to say his name. It's so unique." Aeris tucked her juice back in her bag and pushed open the door to the front of the gas station. Sora wasn't really following them but he stuck close by to keep listening. It would be a moment before they got through the crowd of people outside anyway.

"Jeez it's hot out here. So tonight at the Hollow Bastion at say... 7:30? I'll come pick you up, kay!" Rikku was walking in cute dainty steps that attracted way too much attention from the many males hanging around outside. Aeris shook her head but was smiling.

"Sounds good to me! I'll call Cloud and see what he's up to."

Sora gasped and bumped into the girls. They'd stopped walking having heard him.

"Hey there cutie. You lost?" Rikku cooed and winked at Sora. He felt a huge blush blossom across his face and he couldn't find any words. Rikku giggled.

"Ohmigawd he's so adorable. Aww, he's like **_14_**. Dammit! They weren't _this _cute when I was that age.

Sora blinked. _14? She thinks I'm 14? Well... how old is she then? _He didn't say anything and just grinned widely.

Aeris smiled back, her expression warm and soothing. Sora liked her for some reason.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I spaced out." He said finally. _They were talking about Cloud... and his boyfriend. The Hollow Bastion hmm? Tidus mentioned that place too._

Rikku beamed down at him with a smile so overwhelmingly sweet Sora felt breathless. He'd never expected girls to react to him like this.

"That's okay, sweetie. Anyway, we'll see ya!" Rikku grabbed Aeris's hand and pulled her off towards their car. Sora could hear them giggling all the way.

They'll see me? Sora poked out his lips and raised an eyebrow. After a moment of contemplation he headed for the car. Riku was just finishing up with the gas when Sora held out his candy.

"Look at you. I let you go off on your own for a second and already you're cheating on me!" Riku teased and glanced in the direction Aeris and Rikku had pranced off too. Sora laughed sheepishly.

"Fuck man! Who were those two hot babes back there!" Tidus yelled and stuck his head out of the window, staring wide eyed in the direction the girls had gone. "You lucky bastard!" He whistled.

Sora winced at Tidus choice of words and shook his head. "Um... Rikku and Aeris... I think that's what they called each other. I only bumped into them." Sora explained and climbed into the van. Tidus was eyeing him suspiciously though. Sora glanced around at his other friends.

"What?" He squeaked. Tidus grinned and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"That must be some new strategy for getting chicks to talk to ya huh? Smooth move, man. Smooth."

"Oh please!" Sora grimaced and sat back in his seat. "It was nothing like that. The blonde girl thought I was 14 for Christ's sake. She kept calling me 'cutie' and 'sweetie'. I don't think I fit her description of an ideal man."

"Well, Hell, I'll go talk to them then!" Tidus said and made a move to climb out of the van. Riku had just gotten back into it.

"Sit down you horny dog!" He ordered and Tidus flopped back into his seat, defeated. The others laughed at his expense.

"Wow!" Kairi whispered. They're all so beautiful. Ya know, I think these people are all from that really prestigious college Twilight University right. They say some of the most beautiful people go there. Models, actors, doctors, artists and such. They all become really wealthy too."

Kairi was looking out of the window at all of the really attractive guys that were lounging around in their shiny expensive cars, shirtless, tossing beach balls back and fourth, knocking back beers, hooping and hollering to each other and saying weird things like, Omega Cappa, or some crap.

"Which is why Cloud goes there! DUH!" Tidus added with a scowl. He'd always been proud of his older brother going to such a high class school. Despite the glamour that seemed to tag along with the schools name, most of the students were extremely successful with their careers after graduation. Only the **best** got in at that. Tidus knew there was no chance in Hell of him getting into that school. He'd graduated high school with a B- average GPA.

Sora stared at Tidus for a moment at his outburst but didn't say anything. Riku had said something earlier about Tidus being on edge about Cloud lately. Because he was gay. But he didn't seem angry about that fact.

So what else would make Tidus act so strangely lately?

It was silent for a moment and they pulled out of the crowded gas station and continued on their way to the hotel. It was almost 4:45 by then.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Selphie said, breaking the silence. Everyone made a sound of agreement. Sora felt very giddy too. Like..., like anxious. He had feeling something good was going to happen. Riku had turned on the radio and the famous rapper Nelly was singing over the speakers. It was a song that played often during the summer. Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and Kairi sang off key, harmoniously, but off key, to the song. Loud and happily which took the focus off of Sora and Riku.

****

"If you wanna go and take a ride with me...!"

"Riku." Sora started, eyes staring ahead. He licked his lips and felt heat creep into his stomach. Riku glanced at him briefly.

"Yea." he said and switched lanes again. Sora looked up and could see the Destiny Island Inn ahead. Only a few more blocks. This area was crowded too. Seemed like lots of people had vacationed to the Inn just at the start of the summer.

"I..." Sora started, his train of thought broken. Riku looked over at him, longer this time, waiting patiently. Sora sighed.

Now isn't a good time for this. "I'm glad we can, hang out like this, one more time. Thanks for inviting me."

That'll do for now.

Riku looked a little surprised and looked back at the road. They'd reached the parking lot of the Inn and were slowly pulling into it. Riku grinned.

"I'm glad too. And who's to say this will be the last time?" Riku turned the wheel and pulled into the front parkway where a few bus boys were standing. He parked the car but didn't turn it off and hopped out. A man in a classy suit came out of the front doors and greeted Riku, telling him his father had already left word and that they could go right up to their rooms. Riku was handed 2 card keys before he came back to the car.

"Let's go peeps!" He yelled merrily and everyone filed out of the van. Some bus boys were already unloading all of their luggage and food.

"We'll bring your things to your room shortly, sir." Said one of the bus boys. Riku eyed the boy for a moment before leaning in and grinning.

"Seymour, man is that you?" He laughed and patted the boy on the back. "So this was the summer job you were ranting and raving about before school ended. Congrats man!"

The boy named Seymour looked up and smiled sheepishly. A lock of blue hair fell over his shoulder and he hastily tucked it back into his hat. The maroon suit he war was sharp and pressed nicely. He looked overly professional and high class for a simple bus boy. His sharp blue eyes took in the rest of the group and he nodded in greeting to Sora.

"Yup. Your old man's quite the nice guy. Hired me the very same day I turned in my application" Seymour said and hefted a bag onto his shoulder to take to a luggage cart.

Riku followed him, motioning for the others to come. "Yea, he's not all bad. He's letting me and my buds stay for three nights. So that's why we're here."

Seymour looked surprised. "Lucky bastard." He said low, so his boss wouldn't hear him getting casual with a guest. Even though every employee at the Destiny Island Inn knew who Riku was.

He leaned in to Riku and whispered. "So... you and Sora alone finally? Well... Kinda. Are you gonna tell him or what. It was all you talked about the last month of school. What better time then now?"

Riku pulled back and looked the other boy up and down. His expression became husky, but it wasn't a look intended for Seymour. On lookers may have mistaken it as such though.

"Well... I've been dropping hints. He gets all flustered when I get close though. We'll see what happens. I don't want to scare him so I'm taking things slow. Ya know, smoothly!" Riku made a motion with his hand, keys rattling.

"I know he likes me but I'm gonna let him make the first move. We'll move at his pace."

Seymour nodded and grinned. "Best of luck man. Sounds like you're doing way better then I am. Yuna... won't even look at me." Seymour's eyes became sad as he hefted the last bag onto the luggage cart and started to push it.

Riku frowned and patted his school friend on the back.

"Giver her time man. She'll come around. We all know she likes you." He laughed and looked back to make sure the others were following.

"Anyway, we're gonna head up okay. See you!" Riku slapped Seymour once more on the shoulder and bounded off to meet up with the others. Kairi and Selphie were looking around the place like they'd never been in a hotel before. Wakka and Tidus were chatting and pointing at some of the young girls walking through the front door. And Sora was staring blankly in Riku's direction.

Why did he just look at Seymour like that? Is there... something going on between them?

Sora felt his stomach drop.

They seem so close... But Riku never talks about him... Wait... does this mean Riku might really like guys!

Sora felt a chill go up his spine. As semi happy, semi disappointed chill.

I'm jumping to conclusions. Riku acts close and buddy, buddy with everyone. I mean, he's up on Tidus like he really could like him... So I shouldn't start assuming things.

Sora looked back at Riku, who was coming over. He lowered his head and pursed his lips, hiding a guilty blush.

Even if he does like guys... How the Hell is he supposed to know I like him when I can't bring myself to tell him!

"Let's go up!" Riku sang and grabbed Sora's hand. Sora was startled out of his thoughts and let himself be dragged to the elevator. The group filed in and Riku pressed the button for the 3rd floor. The elevator ride was short and sweet, if not unnervingly quiet. Sora almost couldn't breathe because of how thick the silence was.

"Damn... Kinda quiet guys..." Riku finally said as the elevator opened on their floor. He instantly regretted his words as Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus practically hopped out the doors and ran up the hallway like a bunch of little kids. Riku shook his head.

"Big ass kids. That's all they are. :sigh:" He looked to Sora and nudged him, batting his eyelashes prettily.

"Well, honey, let's catch up with the children before they cause trouble."

Sora was caught off guard and gasped. Riku snickered and pulled Sora out of the elevator.

"Oh, OH!" Sora said finally catching on. They reached the doors Tidus and the others had perched in front of and Riku slid one of the key cards through the lock. The little light that was once red flashed green and Riku pushed the door open.

That freshly cleaned carpet and mass-produced upholstery smell greeted them.

"Ah, now that's the scent of five star quality!" Tidus said and took a deep breathe. He walked into the room and leapt onto one of the beds.

"I claim this one!" He yelled and snuggled into the comforter. Riku walked in and tossed his keys onto the dresser near the door.

"Yes, you and Wakka can share that one. Kairi and Selphie get the other one." He said and crossed his arms. The room went silent. Sora eyes were nearly bulging.

"What you mean by that, ya?" Wakka question curiously. He had a small smirk on his lips though. Riku chewed his bottom lip for a moment.

"Well, the other room only has one bed. I mean, unless us guys all sleep in there..." He trailed off and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. Sora sat down after the initial shock of Riku's words wore off.

Tidus sat up abruptly and glared and Riku.

"The fuck man? Give the girls that room and you and Sora come in here! I mean, **that** makes more sense."

Silence.

Kairi and Selphie didn't say anything and they cuddled up onto the other bed and turned on the TV. Kairi and bunched a pillow up under her head and was absently flipping through channels. Selphie was playing in her hair. They seemed perfectly fine with Riku's plan. Wakka stared back and fourth between his two friends.

"What's the big deal, ya? Tidus, don't flip out. I mean it's just when we sleep." Wakka calmly explained and looked to Riku for his agreement.

"That's all I meant, Tidus." Riku said. His tone sounded a bit agitated.

"But it's just kinda weird. I mean, putting guys with girls... to sleep."

"There you go again :sigh:" Look man, if you got the urge to fuck Kairi or Selphie let them know and see what they say. I personally don't give a damn. Just **stop **worrying about what I'm doing. I mean, what, do **you** want to sleep with me? Huh, Tidus, got something you want to tell us?"

The room suddenly went silent. Everyone was looking at Tidus. Kairi had even turned down the sound on the TV to listen in. Tidus bristled and jumped off the bed.

"I'm fed up with you thinking you fucking control me, Riku!" he hissed and walked up to Riku. The silver haired boy was considerably taller then Tidus and only stared down at the blonde blankly.

"And I've had up to here with you questioning **EVERY **fucking thing I do. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. I want to share a room with my best friend. I mean shit. I'm gonna hang out with you guys too. But maybe at night I just wanna hang out with Sora. Seeing as how I'm going away for school at the end of summer and shit. Is that such a crime!

Silence again.

Tidus took a deep breathe, a step back, and clenched his fists. His clear blue eyes were defiant but a bit hesitant.

"Do... you... got something to tell us, Riku!"

"You first beach boy bitch."

"That's enough!"

Sora blew a breath through his bangs in surprise. He hadn't even realized he'd stood up and placed himself between his two friends. He was pressing his hand against each of their chests, making sure they couldn't hit each other if the urge arose.

"Stop it, please." He whispered and dropped his hands. Tidus groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Riku raised a delicate silver eyebrow.

"We came here to have fun guys. Not bicker over something as stupid as who sleeps with who. I'm okay with it so, Tidus, why do you care?" Sora looked to the blonde but got no response. He wasn't really waiting for one either.

"I do want to spend time with Riku..." Sora blinked brushed at his nose with one hand pulled at his cheek with the other. "...And I kinda need to talk to him so... yea... it's cool."

Nobody said anything for a long time and Sora went and sat back down in a chair by the mini dining table. Tidus huffed a 'whatever' and flopped back down on the bed soon after.

"We should go swimming soon!" Selphie chimed in, breaking the silence. Wakka nodded in agreement.

"Our stuff should be here soon, ya?" He said and went to the door to check. Sure enough their luggage was set up against the door. Riku flushed.

"I hope they didn't hear us arguing..." He sent a cold glare in Tidu's direction but it was ignored. Sora watched Riku leave the room and cross the hall to the other room that would be where he slept tonight. He hadn't really considered what he'd gotten himself into at first but now...

OMIGAWD! I'm gonna be alone with him all night! In bed!

Heat seared up through his groin and belly as just about every naughty thought he'd suppressed over the years swarmed his mind.

Sleeping! Just sleeping! Nothing more! Sora fought to hide a pleased giggle. All negative thoughts about that kids Seymour had vanished and he was feeling hopeful again.

But it's so cool! I'll get to hang out with him. Just the two of us!

:gasp: _I can tell him! I can **try** to tell him! No! I **will** tell him how I feel... Well, maybe not tonight, but tomorrow night I will!_

Sora jumped up and balled up his fist. He was determined. Yes he would tell Riku how he felt! No more being scared!

"What, the Hell is your damage?" Tidus said flatly, his face screwed up in confusion. Sora jumped, grinned in embarrassment, as he realized he'd been acting out his internal monologue. He pumped his fist in the air to try and hide the fact that he'd been caught.

"Let's go swimming!" He chirped and ran to the hallway to find his bags.

15 minutes later everyone was in the pool.

Authors Notes:

Whoohoo! Chapter 2 is done! XD Yay! Again I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm trying hard to keep things casual and realistic between the characters. I really liked writing the scene with Sora in the gas station too. I know many of the things in the plot seem random but believe me they all will come up in some way later on in the story. When I think of summer vacation everything feels random. Thoughts, actions, things people do. Like nothing is planned. It's all spur of the moment and fun. That's what I'm trying to pass off in this story. Hope I'm doing okay. I think it was obvious Riku was either gay or bi from chapter one. Or maybe it's just that he likes Sora like this? Hmmm? I did try to make it seem like it was just in his nature to be all friendly with people he knows. He's really bold like that. Writing Sora is too much fun. He's so girly and innocent. But the next chapter we get to see Sora lose his shy attitude. He's dead set on telling Riku how he feels now! So there might be some Lime-y stuff next chapter. So soon you say? Sora's been waiting 18 years!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Yaoi, real life issues, drugs, swearing, violence, don't like it, don't read.

Might be a few (note: A LOT of) typos. Didn't proofread. Sorry in advance.

* * *

**Just Live- **

Chapter 3

_OH. MY. GAWD!_

Sora couldn't think. He couldn't react. He couldn't breath.

Despite the headache causing power of the scent of chlorine still filling the air and the rush of hot water over his head Sora found himself unable to even blink.

_He's RIGHT there!_

His mouth felt like sand paper as he flicked his tongue out to lick his full and very wet lips. It was the most he could push his body to do at the moment. Eyes wide despite the water pouring into his face.

_What am I gonna do? Why did he...--- ACK! OHMIGOWD!_

The feel of smooth, soft, wet flesh against his was almost too much and Sora felt his knees buckle. Riku was right behind him, absent mindedly running his hands through his hair and softly humming to himself as he lathered shampoo into it. Really expensive shampoo. The kind only your hairdresser would recommend.

It smelled nice and clean. Like... fresh water and plants with the slightest hint of some kind of flower.

Cringing, out of not having any kind of control over this situation, Sora moved forward a bit, just to give himself some distance in the small space of the shower. His hands felt stable against the blue tile wall but his legs still shook like an earthquake was happening below his feet. Hair hung in his eyes but he didn't move to brush it away. He knew it was the only thing hiding the immense blush covering his entire face.

_I can't... believe this is happening!_

Sora thought back to the pool. They had all been swimming. Playing childhood games like 'Marco Polo' and 'Ships Across the Ocean'. It had been a lot of fun. Riku was a marine powered juggernaut though. Not once had anyone, not even Wakka and Tidus, both highly skilled Blitzball players, managed to escape his pale clutches. Riku was like a dolphin.

Or rather... A Barracuda.

With his silver hair gleaming just under the surface of the cool fake blue water. His powerful arms stroking through the mass of liquid like a hot knife through frozen butter. Barely making bubbles or splashing. Riku was just a naturally talented swimmer. He was in his element.

He'd come up out of the water, lips full and shiny, mouth slightly open to suck in air, skin glistening as little rivulets of water played down his body. Silver locks would be plastered to his face, hiding his eyes. With a graceful motion Riku had swept back his hair. Those charcoal eyelashes were clumped together, a few droplets of water rolled off of them like tears, finishing the look of some other worldy water being.

Sora had found himself only able to stare.

He probably hadn't been the only one either. Riku just demanded attention like that. Even though when he'd noticed everyone staring at him he'd get slightly shy and raise an eyebrow. Expression curious.

Sora couldn't swim much because of this. Every time Riku put his hands on Sora, during the games, he felt his body just lock up and he'd practically sink. The touches were playful, and innocent, but Sora kept thinking too deeply into things. He was way too hopeful.

_This is killing me..._

The last round of games had really done it though. Sora had sat out because he'd swallowed far too much water when Tidus had jumped on his back, nearly drowning him.

Sora had been lost in his own mind, staring dazed down at the water as the it ran into his solid form. He could hear laughter behind him, he heard Tidus approaching, but he'd reacted too late. He was getting good at that, reacting late to things. He'd felt a cold chest and little hard nipples press into his back, he'd yelped out of surprise. He'd teetered forward, mouth still wide open, and dunked under the water. He sucked in, he was sure, most of what his lungs could take in water. He heard yelling for a moment but couldn't make out the voice. Only the fact that he felt dizzy and heavy registered in his mind.

Riku had snatched the blonde off of Sora roughly and had practically tossed him to the other side of the pool. Tidus fell in with a startled gasp. Right between Kairi and Selphie who'd been tossing a beach ball back and fourth. Tired of playing the girls then proceeded to hoist Tidus up and hold him for his beating that was soon to come.

Kairi, the stronger of the two, grinned evilly and swept Tidus's feet out from under him under the water. The blonde yelped and fell in backwards, only his arms staying above the surface. Kairi used her foot to hold Tidus under the water for a moment. Selphie giggled gleefully all the while. Tidus squirmed, and kicked, and fought, actually managing to snag the front of Kairi's lavender bikini bra. The girl screamed as the little top was stretched, her breasts squishing together and nearly being exposed. For a moment she released her hold on Tidus, allowing the boy to come up for air.

"YOU SICK TWISTED... SEXUAL HARASSMENT! RAPE! She squealed playfully. Tidus came up coughing and chocking and sucking in air but still managed to get a laugh in between his pained breathes.

"Your boobs saved me from being murdered woman!" Tidus gasped before Kairi jumped on him again, a grin that read "Revenge" spread wide across her face.

"Help! THIS CRAZY CHICK'S TRYING TO KILL--- :gurgle, drown, splash, splash, gasp:-- ME!"

Wakka was helping Riku pull Sora to the side of the pull. The brunette sputtered, coughed, and chocked all the way. Taking in a deep gulp of chlorine scented air Sora laid down and blessed the Gods above that he hadn't drowned. Riku and Wakka sat with him for a moment before Wakka left to go deal with Tidus.

Sora shivered, sure his body was trying to shake off its near death experience, and closed his eyes. He sucked in as much air as he could before he had to sit up quickly and practically puke up more pool water.

"Jesus... Sora are you-- T... take it easy." Riku had said softly, barely restraining a harsh frown, as he placed a cool hand on Sora's shoulder for comfort. The brunette was too preoccupied with trying to breathe normaly to let himself blush or get flustered this time.

"Fucking prick." Riku murmured vehemently. "He could've killed you. He thought that shit was funny too..."

Riku glared bullets in Tidus's direction. The blonde was futilely trying to fight off being dunked under the water over and over again by Wakka. Pleased giggles and squeals were coming from the girls.

"This is what you get!" Kairi chirped merrily. :dunk: "For trying to drown Sora!" Selphie added. Wakka pulled Tidus up by his hair and dragged him to the pool side.

"Karma, ya! Didn't like that too much I bet!" Wakka teased and hefted the blonde drowned rat onto the pools edge were he flopped over like a beached fish. His chest rising and falling fast. He started to laugh after a moment though.

Riku was hissing and spitting like a cat at this. Sora groaned, because he kept burping and it tasted like pool water, and because his chest hurt. Riku turned around quickly, blinking a few times to soften his expression.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. He leaned in and looked Sora over, noticing how pale his best friend was. Sora nodded a few times but wasn't really sure what he was saying yes to. His head was still buzzing.

"I think that's enough swimming for today." Riku said after a moment and he called to the others that they should head back to get dressed and get ready for dinner or something. They'd been swimming for almost two hours anyway. On empty stomachs.

Sora shivered and hugged himself. His hands felt extremely cold.

"Sora...? Christ you really were close to death just now!" Riku gasped and pulled the shivering boy into a warming hug. The sight of Sora struggling to breathe had made his heart ache in more ways then he'd like to admit.

"I...:cough: wasn't about to die..." Sora said, rolling his eyes, they stung, with a slight smile on his face. Although, he wasn't so sure about that himself. "Was just some water. I'm fine:hic:-- really."

_Ya know... cause yea... I **wasn't **about to die. Aheheheheh._

Riku wouldn't let Sora go and his hands started to run up and down in smooth small circles over his back. The heat emanating from the other boy was very soothing. Sora felt himself grow warm.

"Just take your time." Riku pressed his face into Sora's wet hair and took a deep breath before he turned back to the others.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead. Sora still needs a little more time to get his bearings straight, okay."

The others looked at Riku, worried expressions on their faces. Well... all except Tidus. He looked only slightly disgusted. Sora felt slightly taken aback at that.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Selphie asked, her voice bubbling with concern. She started to take a step forward, her pastel yellow bikini sticking to her skin, little bows limp on the straps. She brushed a wet lock of hair out of her face and pursed her lips as Riku nodded and they went on ahead.

Leaving Sora and Riku alone.

It went silent in the pool area. Sora noticed this and felt his body tense.

_Oh no..._

Looking up finally, Sora saw Riku staring at him with a barely suppressed angry stare. The younger boy flinched, not sure if the mug was directed at him.

_Is he... mad at me...?_

"Don't _ever _do that again." Riku hissed after a moment. Sora was kind of shocked and found himself looking around the large room for some kind of explanation.

"What... what did... I...?" Sora started but he wasn't allowed to finish his question. Riku pulled him into a very tight, very warm, hug and just held onto him like he'd suddenly vanish. The feeling of warm skin on skin, so close, so intimate, not to mention Riku's nipples pressing into Sora's, made the brunette nearly melt away.

_Riku I'm a slave for yooouuuu---_ _Oh yea, I'd nearly drown a million times to get this kind of attention again!_ :yelp:

"Come on." Riku sighed and hefted Sora up by picking him up from beneath his arms. Sora felt extremely light to Riku and the silver haired teen had to hold onto him for a moment, just to be sure he was still there.

Riku's fingers played across Sora's back, then down his spine, then up to his sides.

"You're so... tiny." Riku concluded after a moment. The corners of his petal pink lips were turned up slightly in a small smile.

"I can carry you around." The older boy added, like an after thought. There was a gleam in his eye and Sora jumped away, holding out his hands.

"Ahheheh, that's okay. I can... walk on my own... Really, I'm o... :hic:... kay."

Sora covered his mouth and blushed.

Riku smirked. "Alright then. Let's get going before the others think we're... making out or something."

Sora's mouth fell open and Riku burst into a fit of giggles, shaking his head. Flecks of water flew every which way and also caught Sora in his left eye. He rubbed at it, mouth still open, as he started to head towards the exit, Riku leading the way.

And that's how Sora was in this pleasurable yet extremely... well not uncomfortable, but _unexpected_, situation right now.

_What should I do... I mean... There's a reason he walked in here right? _:cannot compute rational reason:

_Oh yeah, to take a shower! DUH!_

Sora thumped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt a bit guilty for thinking such a way. But then something dawned on him.

_But... he could have seriously just waited for me to get out. I mean... I wasn't going to be that long and what guy gets in the shower with another guy just because?_

Sora 'meeped' to himself out of frustration. He was just about to decide to get out of the tub, so he wouldn't mentally torture himself anymore, when the water got really hot suddenly. Sora straightened, wincing, and whipped around to stare at Riku, who was near the Faucet.

"OWW! Why did you... :choke"

_Oh... dear..._

Riku was standing there, staring at Sora, eyes smoldering, lips pouting and full, hair sticking to his face. He cocked his head to the left and smiled.

"I'll wash your back." He said softly, very casually, like he did this all the time."

Sora was _sure_ his chin hit the floor. He was _sure_ Riku _saw_ his chin hit the floor. Strangely enough he managed to play off his shock in physical form. His heartbeat was pulsating so fast he was certain it could be seen clicking against his ribcage through his skin.

_Oh man... what's wrong with me. Is this really... love?_

Mere seconds had passed but Sora felt like it took 10 years for his voice to work.

"S... sure... I'll wash yours then." Sora was shaking internally.

_WHAT have I done:cries: What should I do!_

"Turn around." Came a soft whisper in his ear. Sora felt his lips bubble and almost mechanically he started to turn around. Riku sighed silently behind him. _That wasn't so hard. Now, just play it cool, like nothing weird is going on and this might just work._

Sora closed his eyes tight and placed a hand against the warm tile wall to brace himself. He felt... exposed. Vulnerable. And not because he was naked.

Sora stared up at the ceiling without looking up. Waiting. He could feel Riku's eyes on him, on his back. He could FEEL how intense they were. His skin seemed to heat up and a blush rose across his face in a wave of emotional heat. Sora swallowed hard and felt a glob of saliva in his throat.

_Oh God... What's he doing...? Go to it already... I'm dying here...!_

Riku reached out with his hand, fingers relaxed, barely touching, just tracing. He traced the lines of Sora's back in slow curvy movements. He'd seen this back many times, but never like this. Looking at Sora as 'more' than a friend made Sora look... different.

"God. You are so _beautiful_." Riku breathed out loud before he could stop himself. Sora shifted but didn't say anything. Riku pursed his lips and frowned.

_I said... I'd let Sora admit his feelings first... But I can't take this anymore. Knowing Sora he probably thinks I'd push him away. I have to let him know his feelings are returned ten... NO! 100 fold! _

Riku chewed his bottom lip. _What's the worse that could really happen if I was... wrong all this time? Sora would still be my friend at least. He told me so himself. _

Riku flexed his fingers, the ones frozen over Sora's skin. He glared at the back of his own hand. _Fuck it! Just go for it!_

Just as he was about to pull Sora to his chest in an embrace he hoped channeled all of his long sealed away desires and thoughts, Sora whipped around, pulled Riku into a hug, hot arms wrapping around Rikus slender waist, looked up, and kissed Riku with all the passion his 18 year old existence could muster.

Riku had to grip the wall to keep from wobbling. His legs... his being felt weak for a moment and he could only stare down in pure surprised, totally thrilled, but surprised none the less, shock.

_Well damn!_

Sora's lips were soft. Softer than any fruit Riku had ever pressed his lips into to taste. Just as sweet too.

They tasted pure.

Riku knew, this kiss had been his long before Sora had even been born. Without hesitation Riku placed a hand on Sora's sharp hip and his other in those silky cinnamon tresses and put his all right back into their first kiss.

I did it! Sora was practically doing back flips in his mind. His tummy felt fluttery and his legs a bit weak, but Riku was holding him up, just like back at the pool. He felt himself smile into the kiss and tightened his grip on Riku's waist. Riku smiled back. This caused Sora to giggle.

_Yay! _

Riku only pulled back slightly to lick tenderly at Sora's lips. He hadn't closed his eyes once and watched Sora lap gently back at his tongue like a kitten did to milk. Not only that, Sora was practically purring, his fingers kneading Riku's skin gently.

_THAT is too hot! _"God you are so sexy" Riku breathed, pulling Sora into a lewd embrace. Gripping a firm behind in his hands quite easily. Sora mewled, lust creeping into his throat. Every part of his body touching a part of Riku's.

Every part.

Riku pushed his tongue all the way into Sora's eagerly waiting mouth. He explored with abandon, letting his tongue slick over the roof of Sora's mouth, to each side of his jaws, and even over his teeth.

_Hmm, strawberry _Riku noted absently. Sora suddenly did something Riku wasn't expecting and Riku couldn't hide a startled expression this time.

"Riku! I want you. NOW! Please, make love to me. I can't wait anymore. I want you so bad!" Sora's hands where suddenly everywhere. In Riku's hair, rubbing over his neck, down his back, across his chest and nipples, down his abdomen, then they were expertly running over his very obvious erection. Sora licked his lips and looked so horribly fuck-able at that moment that Riku almost grabbed him and had his way. Something clicked in his mind however.

_NO! This isn't how this is supposed to be!_

"WHOA!... OMGIGOD like, whoa!" Riku swallowed hard, lowered his head to hide his blush ,and held out his hands to hold Sora at bay. Sora looked ready to pounce again. Too much like a naughty kitten.

"Wait... :shudder: wait..." Riku turned felt around blindly with his left hand to turn off the shower, his right hand still held out in defense. When the faucet squeaked off he whipped back around to Sora and took a long deep breathe.

"That... :shudders harder: That was amazing."

"It can be better." Sora added giggling and started to come forward again. Riku gaped at this sudden change in his friend and grabbed Sora by his shoulders.

"You... are a total sex demon aren't you. WHERE did my timid little blushing Sora go?" Riku chided and tried to calm his screwed up nerves. Oh how he was failing. He felt his arousal calm slightly though. As hot as Sora was right now, he did NOT want to rush this.

"I... thought you'd like me like this." Sora looked confused. His mouth angled down in a frown and his eyes shining brightly.

"I mean I'm ALWAYS all timid and super shy. Don't... you want me...?" Sora looked up at Riku at that moment and his face was marred by an expression that read so much hurt that it made Riku's throat tighten.

"YES! God yes I want you. You have NO Idea how badly I want you right now. But... I mean, come on! Like this? Now? Sora... This isn't... _us_... This isn't how **_we_** do things."

Sora still looked confused but at his pained expression was only slightly upset now.

"I've been waiting for so long..." Sora whispered to himself and pulled away from Riku. "I hope... Oh no... I ruined everything didn't I?" Sora started to pull at the shower curtain and make a quick escape but Riku snatched him back into a tight hug.

"Nooo...! Sora, I've been waiting for this too! You didn't ruin anything. I'm so glad you told... er showed me how you feel."

Sora went limp in Riku's arms and let his head lull back on Riku's shoulder. "I love you." He said easily, certainly, surely. Riku could only blink. _Well damn again..._

"I've always loved you." Sora rubbed a hand across Riku's arm and kissed the firm skin there. "I've wanted to tell you that for a long time." He smiled happily to himself.

_That was so easy to say. It's easy to say things you feel with all your heart I guess_.

Riku grinned. "SO you finally admit it!" He chirped and snuggled into Sora's neck. He couldn't resist kissing at the clean soapy scented skin there. Sora giggled, a sound Riku was more than used to, but it seemed different this time.

_I can make him giggle like that! Just me. Ohmigod this rocks so hard. _Riku kissed Sora's neck again and Sora wiggled.

"Mmm, Riii-kuuu. That tickles! Stooop... :whimper: ... NO FAIR. I didn't mean stop for rea- HEY! Riku?" Sora blinked a few times.

Riku had pulled back and was studying Sora slightly. "Hmm..." He breathed and turned to get out of the shower. Sora balked and scrambled out behind him. "What?" He said, his voice almost pleading. Riku flashed him a grin and threw him a big soft drying towel.

"I love you to by the way."

Sora brightened. "I know:blush: Can... can I dry off with you?" He asked timidly, all signs of 'Super Horny Sora' gone now. He scratched at his wet hair absently, causing it to stick up at crazy angles even while wet.

_That's my kitten. _Riku thought pleased and opened his towel for Sora. The smaller boy came over easily and Riku wrapped his, their, towel around Sora's shoulders as well as his own.

"So." Riku started, and leaned in to kiss Sora's nose tenderly. Sora poked out his lips, asking for a kiss there instead. Riku obliged with many kisses and soft pats and rubs of the towel.

"Now that we've admitted our undying love to each other. What are we? I can't be your friend anymore." Riku rubbed the towel vigorously over Sora's hair. Sora snickered at so much attention.

"Well, I guess this makes us... :BLUSH: I guess... your my b... b... boyfriend now."

_I SO hadn't thought about any of this. Yarg! How weird. Omigod! I LIKE that. Riku's gonna be MY boyfriend. _

Riku laughed good naturedly at Sora's overly flustered reaction to such a simple question.

"Well, I guess I can be your 'b... b... boyfriend'. 'Sides, I like how that sounds. I'm _Sora's_ boyfriend." Riku clicked his tongue and let the words play on it a bit. "_Sora_ is my boyfriend."

Riku grinned, his tongue sticking through his teeth. "Yea. I'm already used to that. I was practically your boyfriend before now anyway. At least... in Sei's mind. Heheheheheh!"

Sora snickered, agreeing whole heartedly. He went quiet though and looked up at Riku, studying him. Riku gave him a curious look, eyes sparkling.

"I still want you, ya know." Sora added in a matter of fact tone and smirked.

"Likewise." Riku breathed quickly, his pulse fluttering nicely.. Sora poked out his lips, grinned, sighed in a dreamy manner, smirked, then snuggled into Riku's chest.

"What was that about?" Riku asked while wrapping an arm around Sora's waist. He was lost but intrigued and very sure he should be slightly worried. A good worried.

_I think he just mentally molested me._

_Nothing but good things can come of this. _Sora closed his eyes and breathed in Riku's scent. A scent he was more than familiar with but that was now different.

_This is love._

_I finally said it. And everything worked out! What was I so worried about anyway? I can be so weird sometimes. YAY! Riku is finally mine_

Sora lovingly ran his fingers over the area where Riku's heart would be and felt the steady beat of it thumping from within. He focused for a moment and felt his own heartbeat soon match it's rhythmic pace.

_This is love _

_Our love._

_This is good._

Sora and Riku held each other for a very long time. More than happy to just be with each other like this. They would let things go slowly and come along naturally. They both wanted this and it would work out. Nothing and no one could ruin their happiness.

No one.

They'd been in the bathroom for a while and hadn't really thought about the others waiting in the next room across the hall. Riku hadn't locked the door. Selphie, Wakka, Kairi, and Tidus were getting kind of anxious waiting around to eat but no one wanted to interrupt the two best friends. They were talking, they remembered. Finally an hour had passed.

"I'll get them."

"Knock first!" Kairi had called out after the boy. He padded softly on bear feet across the hall and noticed the door was cracked open. Shrugging, he went in. Riku and Sora weren't in the main room.

"..."

There was a slight clenching feeling in his belly as he creeped towards the bathroom door. He had a feeling he'd see something he didn't want to see. Something private. This angered him on many levels. He was quiet and realized he was holding his breath. The bathroom door was barely closed and he could see into it from several feet in the bedroom.

His mouth fell open.

There was Riku and Sora holding each other, very OBVIOUSLY naked under one towel. Several thoughts and betrayed feelings raced through him but only one ideas seemed to stand out clearly.

_Traitor. _He clenched his eyes shut and balled his fist.

_Traitor!_

Tidus pursed his lips, clenched his jaw, turned and left the room, slightly pushed the door closed, before putting on the biggest grin he could force.

"YO! What the fuck ya'll! We're STARVING! Hurry the hell up!" He bellowed.

Tidus heard a gasp and some shuffling in the bathroom and he barely fought the vicious glare he wanted to express. His mouth twitched and he bared his teeth despite himself but as soon as Riku poked his head out of the bathroom door the grin was back in full fake glory.

"Ha! Sorry bout that. Got... caught up primping. Ya know it takes time to look this good." Riku grinned, looking totally nonchalant.

Tidus made a strange expression but Riku didn't see it. "Yea, whatever. Come on! Just throw on something and move your ass." Tidus started to turn and leave the room but something inside him clicked and he bitterly asked. "Where's Sora? He alright after I owned his ass in the pool?"

Riku came out of the bathroom, a pair of black and white trimmed sweat pants covering his lower half now. His chest was still slightly wet. Tidus grimaced at the slight nudity.

"He's fine. Changing. He'll be right out." There was ice in Riku's voice. _Fucker **really **thought what he did back there was funny._

"I see. I guess you took good care of him then." Tidus turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Next time it'll be YOU I own. Watch your back man, WATCH your back!" Tidus laughed deeply, hands on his hips. _Bastard. Fucking bastard. Liar!_

Riku frowned. _He... something's off about him... "Anyway, we'll be out in a sec."_

"I'm sure Sora can find the room, RIGHT across the hall, on his own. What are you, his _boyfriend_? Why do you wait for him and shit all the time?" Tidus's joking attitude was gone. Replaced with something close to a seething deep disgust.

Riku glared despite himself. "You act like this is new. Chill the fuck out with your attitude. What's with you lately? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of our relationship. Sora and I, I mean."

Tidus scowled. "What-ever-the-hell! I don't feel like getting into this with you again... Do--"

"--Then shut the fuck up about WHAT I do with my best friend." Riku crossed his arms and yes, looked very intimidating standing there like that. Tidus knew, with no doubt, he was no match for Riku. Be it verbally OR physically.

"Whatever." Tidus whispered, his energy drained. He felt suddenly sad.

"Yea whatever." Riku added and turned back to his towel to fold it up and toss it on the bed again. Sora peeked out of the bathroom a moment later.

"Hey, Tidus." He said smiling, pulling on a baggy red t-shirt. Tidus looked away from him. Sora didn't know how to take that.

_He and Riku were arguing again... about me. Oh no... What should I do...?_

The room was silent for a moment.

"Shall we eat then." Sora chirped eventually. He felt like he was suffocating in the now stale air. _I hate when they fight... Especially about me. They... were friends before I even knew them._

Riku looked over at him and smiled slightly. _Sora's like an air purifier. I feel better now just because he walked into the room. God Tidus pisses me off. _Riku sent a mad stare at the blonde, who's head was hung in something akin to shame.

"Yea, lets go get some grub." Riku said and waggled his fingers for Sora to come along. Tidus practically fled the room and disappeared into the hall. Sora hesitated.

"Ignore him." Riku said sternly and took Sora's hand. Sora almost pulled away.

"Let's..." Sora started, looking afraid or Riku's reaction.

"I know. Keep in secret for now. We'll tell them later." Riku finished for him, looking none to bothered by the idea of keeping their new found love hidden.

"All that matters is **_we _**know. Right?" Riku added and grinned at Sora. Sora nodded enthusiastically and followed Riku out of their room. Riku closed the door behind him, along with any knowledge of their relationship. As they entered the room where the others sat around waiting for them, they were 'friends' again.

Tidus watched him come in for a brief moment before turning back to the TV. He didn't feel like even looking at them right now.

_Traitor. _

"So what should we eat? Pizza, chicken, fish? I'll call room service." Riku piped in and the next half was spent debating on what to eat for dinner.

* * *

**To be continued- Review please. **

Author's Notes-

Yea, only took me 20 years but I cranked out a new chapter. Writing doesn't come easily to me. I'm an artist. LOL. I usually write when I get too overwhelmed with drawing or feel kinda art blocky. That's not the case this time. I just really felt like writing. I'm sorry this is updated on a whim. I wish I could keep a better schedule but well, the life of a comic artist is a BUSY one! But yes, chapter 3. Does Tidus feel "homophobic"? I have an idea of what I want to do with him but I'm going to try to really build up to it. It's a big part of the story. I know Kairi, Wakka, and Selphie feel like 'extras' which they are so far, but they get important roles too :D. What else, yea, Riku x Sora. Shower scene, ohhh. It's hard keeping things 'Innocent' with them. Sora is a bit different in here than most 'Sora's' I've seen written. You'll see.

Hope you all liked it.


End file.
